Aku no Tsurugi-Sword of Evil
by Chiheisen
Summary: Updated. Bab terakhir: Regret Message-Finale./Akankah permohonan dalam botol kaca itu terwujud? Akankah mimpi yang terpecah dua itu menjadi satu? /Non-AU/Warning: Gaje, abal, rusak, dan seterusnya. Spoiler habis-habisan Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone Ep. 3-4/
1. Aku no Senshi-Warrior of Evil

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven Go (c) Level-5. Aku no Musume-Aku no Meshitsukai (c) Mothy/AkunoP

**Warning:** Spoiler InaGO episode **11. **Non-AU, semoga nggak OOC.

**Penjelasan:** Fanfic ini bisa dibilang songfic dengan kaeuta atau lagu plesetan, yang terinspirasi dari lagu Aku no Musume-Aku no Meshitsukai yang dinyanyikan Vocaloid kembar Kagamine Rin dan Len. Ng..., bagi yang belum tahu, bisa mencarinya di Youtube atau Google, kalau bisa yang ada terjemahannya. Tenang aja, pasti ketemu. Soalnya sepasang lagu ini populer sekali, kalau menurut saya, sih...

Hanya saja, di sini _bukan_ cerita Yuuichi Nii-san yang jadi penguasa keji (saya ga bisa bayangin...) dan Kyousuke jadi pembantunya (kalo ini saya _bisa_ bayangin, hehe #dideathsword Tsurugi). Ini cerita dengan lagu Aku no Musume-Meshitsukai yang liriknya disesuaikan dengan cerita Tsurugi bersaudara. Sudah baca sekilas di summary-nya kan? Yah..., begitulah kira-kira isi fanfic ini ^^a

Karena lirik plesetannya pake bahasa Jepang, sementara bahasa Jepang saya sendiri masih sangat, sangat pas-pasan, jadi saya juga minta saran dari teman-teman kalau misalnya ada kata/kalimat yang kurang cocok. ^^

Judul bab satu ini: **Aku no Senshi**, diambil dari nama keshin-nya Yuuichi Nii-san di InaGO Chrono Stone, Masenshi Pendragon atau Pendragon Ksatria Iblis. Jadi cerita bab satu adalah cerita tentang Nii-san, sewaktu dia masih bisa main sepak bola.

_Dewa**, **_yang berkenan, silakan membaca. Sambil menyetel lagu Aku no Musume-nya juga boleh. :)

* * *

**Bab I**

**Aku no Senshi – Warrior of Evil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni** (Dulu di suatu masa,)

**Muteki na shounen _sakkaa chiimu_ no **(ada satu tim sepak bola muda yang tak terkalahkan)

Babak pertama pertandingan ketiga perempatfinal kejuaraan sepak bola SD tingkat nasional telah usai. Skor sementara 1-0. Dengan SD Hagiwara unggul atas SD Kumagi

Dan sebentar lagi babak kedua akan dimulai. Para pemain berdiri di posisinya masing-masing, menunggu tanda peluit dari wasit.

**Zensen de kougeki suru wa **(dan yang menyerang di garis depannya)

**Tada no juuni no _eesu-sutoraikaa_** (hanyalah seorang a_ce striker _berusia dua belas)

Kapten SD Hagiwara yang berada di posisi gelandang menatap barisan depan tim lawannya. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Kumagi melakukan pergantian formasi di babak kedua ini. Dari tiga orang penyerang, hanya menyisakan dua orang. Dan pemain yang baru masuk, salah satunya adalah dia. Ace striker SD Kumagi, pemain dengan nomor punggung 10, Tsurugi Yuuichi.

**Subarashii ashinami to ugoki **(Kecepatan dan gerakan yang mengagumkan,)

**Tsuyokute seikaku na _shuuto_** (tembakan yang kuat dan tepat)

Di usianya yang baru genap dua belas, ia telah menciptakan _hissatsu shoot _yang mungkin tak sepantasnya tampil di pertandingan tingkat SD. Beberapa menilai_hissatsu shoot _tersebut berpotensi mampu melampaui hadangan pemain SMP, bahkan yang bertaraf nasional sekalipun.

**Keshin no namae wa _Pendoragon _**(keshin yang bernama Pendragon)*

**Subete no _sukiru _wa kare no mono **(semua kemampuan itu adalah miliknya)

_Meski cuma rumor, aku tak boleh gegabah_, batin sang kapten_. Aku tak boleh membiarkan dia merebut bola._

Tampaknya pemain Hagiwara yang lain pun berpikiran sama. Begitu peluit dibunyikan, kapten SD Hagiwara merangsek maju. Sementara di belakangnya, tampak empat hingga lima pemain tengah dan belakang berusaha menghalangi langkah Tsurugi, sementara ia sendiri harus menghadapi hadangan empat pemain belakang SD Kumagi.

Sesaat sebelum melakukan tembakan ke gawang, seorang pemain belakang Kumagi berhasil merebut bola dan melambungkannya ke tengah lapangan, menuju _ace striker_ mereka. Tsurugi yang dijaga ketat kesulitan menyambutnya dengan kaki. Hanya kepalanya yang berhasil menyentuh bola.

**Chikara ga tarinaku natta nara **(Jika kekuatannya saja dirasa tidak cukup)

**Nakama wa zettai ni sasaeru **(teman-temannya akan menopangnya)

"Kapten!" seruannya membuat kaget pemain Hagiwara. Sundulan yang mereka kira hanya usaha untuk mengalihkan bola dari kepungan lawan, ternyata adalah umpan yang ditujukan pada rekannya. Rasa terkejut mereka bertambah, kala melihat umpan tersebut ternyata diterima dengan baik oleh kapten Kumagi.

**Karera ni sakarau monotachi wa **(Orang-orang yang berhadapan dengan mereka)

Karena hampir separuh pemain Hagiwara hanya berfokus pada Tsurugi, dengan mudah sang kapten menjebol pertahanan, dan ...

**Haiboku o ajiwae! **(akan merasakan pahitnya kekalahan)

Peluit wasit menggema. Kumagi berhasil menyamakan kedudukan.

**Aku no senshi hayaku hashiru **(Ksatria Iblis, berlari dengan cepat)

**Midori no kusa no ue ni **(di atas hamparan rumput hijau)

Pertandingan berlanjut. Selang beberapa menit setelah _kick off_ oleh SD Hagiwara, bola mulai berpindah ke kaki para pemain Kumagi. Hagiwara berusaha kembali merebut bola, namun terlambat. Bola sudah berhasil tiba di kaki Tsurugi. Meski sedikit kurang yakin, para pemain belakang Hagiwara maju menghadang, sementara Tsurugi sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

**Mawari no aware na tekitachi o **(Lawan-lawan malang yang berdiri di sekitarnya)

**Aa, kantan ni nukedashite yuku **(Ah, dengan mudah dilewatinya)

Peluit kembali menggema, Kumagi berbalik unggul. Bersamaan dengan itu peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir pun dibunyikan. Kumagi berhasil lolos ke semifinal dengan skor 2-1.

Para pemain Hagiwara masih terpaku di posisi masing-masing, tak percaya. Kejadian tadi begitu cepat berlalu. Yang mereka tahu, ada gempuran angin hebat berwarna hitam menuju gawang mereka, lantas terdengar suara peluit berkali-kali, mengumumkan kekalahan mereka.

.

.

.

**Tensai senshu ga aisuru wa **(Pemain berbakat itu sangat menyayangi)

**Hitori dake no kawaii oto **(adik tunggalnya yang manis)

"Aku pulang..."

"Nii-chan kere~en!"

Tsurugi Yuuichi membelai kepala adiknya, sayang.

"Kyousuke, bukannya 'Nii-chan keren'. Kalau ada anggota keluarga yang baru pulang, ucapkan 'Selamat Datang'"

"Tapi, Nii-chan memang keren...! Nggak kalah sama Gouenji-san!"

"Wah..., Nii-san sih, masih jauh dari Gouenji-san..."

**Desukara kare wa otouto ni **(Karenanya, dia pun mencoba mengajari sang adik)

**Daisuki na _sakkaa _oshietemita **(sepak bola yang sangat dia sukai)

"Yuuichi, kamu sudah pulang?"

"Ah, Ibu..." Yuuichi menggandeng tangan adiknya ke dapur, di mana suara ibunya terdengar.

"Selamat ya... lolos ke semi final 'kan?"

"Lho, kok sudah pada tahu? Kalian nonton?" Yuuichi menarik satu kursi makan. Namanya orang baru selesai bertanding, tubuhnya langsung minta diisi bensin. Sang ibu yang tanggap langsung menyodorkan segelas air.

"Terima kasih, Bu."

"Iya, mulai dari perempatfinal 'kan pertandingannya semua disiarkan di TV. Nii-chan sendiri yang bilang. Lupa ya?"

"Oh, iya ya...?"

Kyousuke menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke kursi makan, bersisian dengan kursi Yuuichi.

"Nii-chan, aku mau nonton semifinalnya, tapi bukan dari TV, aku mau melihat langsung! Boleh ya?"

Yuuichi tampak ragu. "Ng, tapi Kyousuke... nonton pertandingan sepak bola langsung itu capek lho? Aku tak mau kamu sendirian berdesakkan dengan penonton lain yang badannya besar-besar...:

"Tenang saja," ibu mereka tersenyum seraya ikut duduk. "Semifinalnya hari minggu kan? Ayah bisa menemani Kyousuke. Ibu juga mau ikut nonton..."

"Ibu juga...?" Yuuichi terbelalak. "Pertandingannya lama lho? Bukannya Ibu nanti kebosanan? Nonton di rumah saja Ibu suka tertidur di tengah-tengah..."

"Kalau Yuuichi yang main, Ibu nggak akan bosan!"

"Nii-chan..., segitu nggak inginnya kami nonton, ya?"

"Eh, bukannya begitu..."

"Ayah pulang!"

Serempak ketiganya menengok.

"Ayah sudah pulang? Tumben cepat?"

Ayah mereka tersenyum lebar. Menaruh sekotak kue di atas meja makan. "Nih, buat sang juara," katanya sambil mengacak rambut putra sulungnya.

"Ayah ini... kan kami cuma baru menang perempatfinal..." Yuuichi tersipu.

"Ayah juga nonton ya, pertandingan Nii-chan? Ya kan? Nii-chan keren kan?" cerocos Kyousuke, sementara tangannya sibuk membongkar oleh-oleh dari ayahnya.

"Iya... Ayah nonton di kantor. Teman-teman Ayah semua ikut mendukungmu, lho. Untungnya di sana tadi nggak ada yang anaknya masuk tim lawanmu, Yuuichi. Kalau tidak, bisa meletus perang dunia nanti..."

Keluarga kecil itu tertawa lepas.

"Ayah, nanti hari Minggu kita jadi 'kan, nonton langsung pertandingan Nii-chan... Sudah lama aku pingin lihat, tapi dilarang Nii-chan terus...," Kyousuke bertanya dengan mulut dan tangan berlepotan cokelat. Dengan lembut Yuuichi membersihkannya dengan tisu.

"Kyousuke, kalau makan jangan sambil ngomong..."

"Tentu saja jadi! Kita sekeluarga akan datang mendukung Nii-san. Yuuichi, kamu harus menang, ya?"

Melihat dukungan besar dari keluarganya, Yuuichi tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Nii-chan, _ganbatte ne_!"

.

.

.

**Hikitsukerareta otouto wa **(Sang adik yang tertarik)

**Aru hi ani no shiai mi ni itte **(suatu hari pergi menonton pertandingan kakaknya)

Hari yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Terlihat di bangku pemain SD Kumagi, sebelum mulai pertandingan, Yuuichi mendekati kaptennya.

"Adikmu ikut nonton?" Kapten menengadah dari sepatu yang sedang diikatnya

"Iya!" Yuuichi tersenyum. "Itu, di sana… yang ribut sambil duduk di atas bahu ayahnya…"

Sang Kapten mengikuti arah pandangan Yuuichi.

**Ooki na koe de sakendeta, **(dengan suara kencang ia terus berteriak,)

"**Nii-chan kitto katsu! Ganbatte ne!" **(Nii-chan pasti menang! Berjuang, ya!)

"Oh, dia yang sering ikut kamu waktu latihan, ya?"

"Dia juga tertarik sama sepak bola. Semoga kelak dia juga bisa berdiri di lapangan ini, membela tim generasi mendatang sekolah kita…."

"Keluargamu semua ikut nonton?"

"Iya. Ayahku, ibuku, dan adikku..."

"Wah, rombongan dong?"

"Ayo cepat, bersiap di lapangan!" suara pelatih memutus percakapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, Tsurugi," sang Kapten berdiri dan meninju bahu Yuuichi pelan. "Hari ini kamu harus tampilkan yang terbaik! Jadi contoh buat adikmu...!"

"Tentu! Kapten juga!"

**Hitotsu hitotsu _pasu _ga tsunagare** (Satu-persatu, umpan mulai terhubung)

**Hitotsu hitotsu _shuuto_ ga kimaru **(satu-persatu, tembakan pun berhasil masuk)

**Shijisuru hitobito no kanko wa **(Sorak-sorai dari orang-orang yang mendukung)

**Genki o ataete iru **(memberi mereka semangat)

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, paruh pertama pertandingan usai. Skor 2-1, Kumagi sementara unggul.

"Bagus, pertahankan irama permainan kalian saat babak pertama!" kata pelatih SD Kumagi memberi pengarahan saat jeda istirahat. "Dan, Tsurugi...,"

"Ya?"

"Hari ini kamu bermain lebih baik dari biasanya. Pertahankan itu..."

Yuuichi mengangguk. "Baik!"

**Aku no senshi hayaku hashiru **(Ksatria Iblis, berlari dengan cepat)

**Midori no kusa no ue ni **(di atas hamparan rumput hijau)

Begitulah. Yuuichi menjawab harapan dari sang pelatih dengan menciptakan angka ketiga di penghujung pertandingan, dengan _hissatsu shoot_nya, Demon Storm.

Tak lama kemudian, peluit wasit bergema. Kumagi berhasil lolos ke final, dengan skor 3-1.

"Tadi itu _nice pass_, Kimura!" Yuuichi menepuk bahu rekannya.

"Kamu sendiri juga, _nice shoot_!"

"Kalau Tsurugi-senpai sih, nggak usah ditanya lagi," celetuk seorang adik kelas yang sedang duduk di bangku cadangan. "Aku kapan, ya, bisa seperti Tsurugi-senpai?"

"Nanti, kalau bumi berputar terbalik... baru, deh, kamu bisa maju menggantikan Tsurugi..." sahut Kimura, jahil.

"Kimura, jangan jahat begitu...! Yamazaki, kamu pasti bisa, kok! Lagipula, kami sudah kelas enam, tahun depan kamu pasti bisa jadi penggantiku!"

"Tapi mungkin tak sebaik Senpai..." Yamazaki menunduk.

"Itu betul! Sadar diri juga, ya?"

"Kimura, berhenti mengganggunya!" sergah Yuuichi. Kimura terpaksa tutup mulut, sambil menahan tawa. "Kamu pasti bisa! Besok kita latihan lagi. _Hissatsu shoot_yang kamu usulkan dulu itu sudah mulai lancar 'kan? Siapa tahu kamu bisa membantu kami di final dengan itu..."

Yamazaki mengangguk saja, meski dalam hati berpikir mustahil kalau ia akan dipasang di final, tapi ia sudah merasa cukup senang Tsurugi-senpai yang dikaguminya bersedia melatihnya langsung.

**Totemo osoroshii senshi na noni **(Meski ia ksatria yang sangat ditakuti)

**Aa, yasashikute mina ni aisarete **(namun ia juga baik hati, dan dicintai semua orang)

.

.

.

"Eh, Hari ini juga nggak bisa? Kan hari ini Minggu?" wajah Kyousuke kecewa.

"Iya... Hari ini Nii-san juga harus latihan. Pertandingan final semakin dekat, jadi jadwal latihan kami ditambah. Maaf, ya, Kyousuke..."

"Uhh..." Kyousuke terduduk di lantai. Bola sepak di tangannya ia letakkan begitu saja di sampingnya. Yuuichi jadi merasa serba salah.

_Gawat. Dia ngambek..._

Memang, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak menemani Kyousuke bermain bola. Latihan untuk babak final benar-benar menyita waktunya. Pagi-pagi sebelum masuk sekolah, latihan. Sepulang sekolah, juga latihan, kadang sampai kelewat malam. Dan sekarang, hari Minggu juga dipakai untuk latihan. Wajar kalau Kyousuke jadi merasa tersisihkan.

Yuuichi menghela napas, lantas menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ng, Kyousuke... begini saja ya? Minggu pagi ini, latihanku cuma sampai jam 11, terus disambung lagi jam 4 sore. Nah, sebelum latihan sore itu, aku akan menemanimu main."

"Yang benar?" Kyousuke langsung berdiri dan memeluk kakaknya. "Hore! Aku sayang Nii-chan!"

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu ya? Nanti sore kita main, janji…."

"Baik, Nii-chan. Selamat jalan!" Kyousuke melambai riang.

.

.

.

**Rippana ani to itoshii oto** (Kakak yang baik dan adik kesayangannya)

**Aru hi futari dake de asonde** (suatu hari pergi bermain bola berdua)

**Karera no akogareta hito wa** (Orang yang mereka idolakan adalah)

**Akaki honoo no ashi no senshu** (pemain dengan kaki berbara api merah)**

Sore itu, Kyousuke sangat bersemangat. Ia terus memamerkan tendangan-tendangan Gouenji Shuuya yang baru ditirunya.

"Hebat, Kyousuke! Rupanya selama aku nggak ada kamu berlatih sendiri, ya?" Yuuichi ikut menendang bola ke arah adiknya. "_Fire Tornado_!"

"Iya, dong! Nii-chan lihat ya...," Kyousuke mengambil ancang-ancang. "_Bakunetsu Skrew_!"

_Duk!_ Rupanya kekuatan tendangan anak itu lumayan juga. Bola melambung tinggi, menjauhi mereka berdua, dan tersangkut pada puncak pohon yang tinggi besar.

**Ichido oto ga ketta _booru_ ga **(Sampai suatu saat, bola yang ditendang sang adik)

**Takai ki ni hikkikakatte shimatta **(tersangkut di sebuah pohon tinggi)

"Wah, tinggi sekali…." Yuuichi menengadah, memandang bola mereka yang tersangkut di sela rimbunnya daun. "Kita nggak mungkin sampai…."

"Aku bisa, kok! Biar aku ambilkan!" Kyousuke maju dan mulai memanjat pohon itu.

Yuuichi berusaha menghalangi adiknya. "Jangan, Kyousuke! Bahaya 'kan? Biar nanti kupanggilkan orang dewasa untuk mengambilkan..."

"Nii-chan tenang saja! Kemarin juga bolaku nyangkut di sini, terus aku sendiri yang ngambil...," kata Kyousuke menenangkan. Ia sudah setengah jalan.

"Hah? Yang benar?" Yuuichi bergidik membayangkan adiknya pernah naik ke tempat setinggi itu. _Aduh, bagaimana kalau dia sampai jatuh..._ Dilihatnya Kyousuke sudah berhasil mendekati bola. Hanya saja tangannya yang pendek kesulitan untuk menggapainya.

**Ani ga "Abunai" to itta noni** (Meskipun kakaknya sudah berkata "Bahaya")

**Otouto wa ki o nobotte iku** (namun sang adik tetap memanjat pohon itu)

"Tuh, kan? Nggak sampai? Sudahlah, Kyousuke... turun saja! Bahaya...!"

"Nggak pa-pa, Nii-chan! Sedikit lagi, nih! Hup!" Kyousuke mencoba naik lebih tinggi. Dengan sebelah tangan berpenggangan pada sebuah dahan, kali ini ia berhasil menyentuh bolanya. Namun saat itu pula, dahan yang menopangnya mulai mengeluarkan bunyi...

KRAK!

**Tsui ni _booru_ ni todoita ga **(Akhirnya ia berhasil menggapai bola)

**Sasaeru eda ga oreochita** (namun, dahan yang menopangnya patah dan terjatuh)

Kyousuke yang kaget, tak sempat bereaksi untuk meraih pegangan lain, membiarkan dahan patah itu mengirim tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah.

"Kyousuke!" Yuuichi menjerit tertahan. Refleks, ia melompat, setinggi yang ia bisa demi menangkap dan menahan tubuh kecil Kyousuke agar tidak terkena benturan apapun.

**Jibun no karada o noridashite** (Dengan menggunakan tubuh sendiri sebagai bantalan)

**Ani wa oto o kabau** (Sang kakak melindungi adiknya)

Sebagai gantinya, tubuh Yuuichi yang tak bisa mendarat dengan baik, lantas terhempas ke tanah dengan posisi telentang, bersama Kyousuke dalam pelukannya. Tak jauh dari mereka, bola yang tadi hendak diambil juga ikut jatuh. Kyousuke telah berhasil mengambil bola tersebut.

"Kyousuke ... kamu ... nggak pa-pa?"

Kyousuke yang baru menyadari apa yang terjadi, bergegas bangkit dari pelukan Yuuichi. "Nii-chan..., Nii-chan nggak apa-apa?"

Kyousuke hampir menangis. Ia bisa melihat raut kesakitan kakaknya.

"Nii-chan...! Nii-chan, sakit, ya? Nii-chan...! Nii-chan, Nii-chan...Nii..."

Suara Kyousuke terdengar semakin lamat di telinga Yuuichi. Tatapannya mulai berkunang-kunang, mungkin karena tadi kepalanya juga ikut terbentur. Namun, dibandingkan kepala, rasa nyeri yang lebih kuat menyerang punggung dan pinggangnya, menjalar ke kedua kakinya. Yuuichi sekilas melihat orang-orang berdatangan, bertanya apa yang terjadi. Namun ia tak bisa menjawab, atau mendengar jawaban Kyousuke untuk mereka karena sesaat kemudian, kesadarannya terbang, entah ke mana.

**Aku no Senshi yokotawatte'ru **(Ksatria Iblis, sedang terbaring)

**Shiroi tanka no ue ni **(di atas tandu putih)

**Otouto no tame no koudou no **(Tindakan yang ia lakukan demi sang adik)

**Aa, daishou wa ryou-ashi no itami **(Ah, terbalas dengan rasa sakit di kedua kaki)

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya terasa berat, namun ia terus berusaha untuk bangun. _Aku tak boleh tiduran begini. Pertandingan final semakin dekat... aku harus ikut latihan..._

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran, Yuuichi menemukan dirinya terbaring di bawah langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia berusaha bangkit, atau setidaknya bergerak. Namun tubuhnya terasa berat luar biasa. Sulit sekali digerakkan.

"Yuuichi, kamu sudah bangun? Syukurlah…."

Yuuichi menyadari ada seseorang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Ayah?"_Kenapa ayah ada di sini? _"Ini ... di mana?"

"Di rumah sakit. Ayah sudah dengar semuanya dari Kyousuke. Syukurlah kalian berdua selamat. Tapi kata dokter, kamu..." Ayah menggantung ucapannya, ragu.

"_Maafkan kami, tapi... putra Anda mungkin takkan bisa berjalan lagi..."_

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyampaikan hal itu padanya...,_desah sang Ayah. Apalagi setelah melihat reaksi Kyousuke, yang menangis meraung-raung setelah mendengar kata-kata dokter waktu itu...

"Ayah..., Kyousuke mana?"

"Oh, eh... dia...," pertanyaan Yuuichi mennyentak lamunannya. "Dia ikut pulang bersama Ibu ke rumah... Jadinya Ayah yang menemani kamu di sini..."

"Tapi... dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Ayahnya menelan ludah. "Iya... Kyousuke baik-baik saja... Berkat kamu..."

Yuuichi memejamkan mata dan menarik napas lega. "Syukurlah..."

Beberapa detik berlalu, Yuuichi masih memejamkan mata. Mula-mula ayahnya mengira ia sedang tidur, namun detik berikutnya, Yuuichi membuka mata dengan wajah panik. Terang saja, sang ayah juga ikut kaget setengah mati.

"Ke-kenapa, Yuuichi?! Ada yang sakit?!"

"Bu-bukan itu, Ayah...! Aku cuma...," sesaat Yuuichi terdiam. Ia mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Kenapa kakinya terasa begitu berat?

"Yuuichi?"

"Eh, tidak... Tidak apa-apa, kok..." Yuuichi mencoba mengabaikan sensasi aneh yang menggerayangi kakinya. "Ng, Ayah... sekarang jam berapa, ya?"

"Jam? Oh, sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat lima menit. Memangnya kena..."

"Jam tujuh!?" seru Yuuichi, panik. _Waduh, kapten dan pelatih pasti marah-marah..._

"Ayah..., boleh aku pinjam ponsel?"

Meski agak bingung, Ayah menyerahkan ponselnya. "Kamu mau telepon siapa?"

Sambil menekan nomor, Yuuichi menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya sore ini aku ada latihan sepak bola. Kan, pertandingan final semakin dekat. Jadi..."

_Latihan sepak bola... Final... _Ayah menghela napas.

"Jadi, jadwal latihan kami ditambah. Rupanya tadi aku pingsan lama, ya? Jadi, tak bisa mengabari teman-teman kalau... Ah, halo?" Yuuichi beralih pada telepon yang tampaknya sudah tersambung. "Kapten, ini aku... Tsurugi..."

"_TSURUGIII~~?!"_ Teriakan kaget campur kesal itu membuat Yuuichi terpaksa sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"_Kamu ke mana saja, hah? Latihan sudah hampir bubar!"_

Kali ini bukan suara kapten. Sepertinya pelatih juga ada di situ, dan merebut ponsel kapten setelah tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"Ah, Pelatih, ya? Ini saya, Tsurugi... Maaf saya tadi tidak bisa datang latihan sore. Begini… ada sedikit kecelakaan. Saya tadi jatuh dari pohon, saat mengambilkan bola untuk adik saya…."

"_Hei…, hei…"_ suara sang pelatih berubah dari marah menjadi gugup. _"Tapi…, tapi kamu baik-baik saja 'kan?"_

"Ng…, itulah masalahnya, Pak. Sekarang… saya di rumah sakit…."

"_Astaga… Tsurugi~~, kamu ini kok ceroboh sekali sih? __Pertandingan final itu lusa, lho! Lusa!"_

Yuuichi jadi merasa bersalah. "Maaf, saya baru menghubungi sekarang..."

"Yuuichi, biar Ayah yang bicara…!" tangan Ayah terulur. Meski ragu, Yuuichi mengembalikan ponsel itu.

"Maaf, Pak Pelatih... Saya ayahnya Yuuichi..." Seraya bicara di telepon, Ayah bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, beliau berpesan.

"Kamu istirahat saja. Biar Ayah yang menjelaskan pada pelatihmu..."

"Baik..." sahut Yuuichi, suaranya mengambang.

_Iya, ya... Mustahil aku bisa sembuh dalam waktu dua hari dan ikut turun di pertandingan final. _Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Yuuichi mencoba menggeser kakinya. Namun sama seperti tadi. Baik kanan maupun kiri, keduanya sama-sama bergeming. _Kenapa, ya?_

.

.

.

**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni** (Dulu di suatu masa)

**Muteki na shounen _sakkaa chimu_ no **(ada satu tim sepak bola muda yang tak terkalahkan)

Keesokan paginya, Yuuichi mendengar kabar lewat telepon dari sang kapten. Pelatih menunjuk Yamazaki menggantikan dirinya di garis depan. Yuuichi sendiri mengatakan kalau dia sangat setuju dengan pilihan itu.

"Syukurlah...! Maaf, karena tidak bisa turun justru saat pertandingan penentuan. Tapi, aku yakin Yamazaki pasti bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik."

"_Yah..., kami juga minta maaf. __Karena hari ini tidak bisa menjengukmu. Besok pertandingan final, kami benar-benar harus fokus saat ini..."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kok."

Yuuichi memutuskan hubungan, dan mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada ayahnya.

"Katanya, mereka sudah menentukan orang yang akan menggantikanku di final..."

**Zensen de kougeki shite'ta **(dan yang dulunya menyerang di garis depan)

**Tada no juuni no _eesu-sutoraikaa_**(hanyalah seorang_ace striker_ berusia dua belas)

"Begitu, ya?" Ayah mencoba tersenyum. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Yah... sudah lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin..."

"Syukurlah... Pagi ini Ayah harus berangkat kerja. Tapi, nanti siang Ibu dan Kyousuke akan datang ke sini... Supaya kamu tidak kesepian."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Yah..."

"Ya, sudah. Ayah berangkat dulu, ya... Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja perawat dengan bel yang ada di dekat ranjangmu."

Yuuichi mengangguk. "Selamat jalan..."

Siangnya, seperti yang dikatakan Ayah, Ibu datang bersama Kyousuke. Yuuichi menyambut kedatangan adiknya dengan wajah riang. Sebaliknya, wajah Kyousuke justru tampak murung dan sembab. Begitu masuk kamar, anak itu menghambur ke ranjang, ke pelukan Yuuichi. Terdengar kata-kata 'Nii-chan' dan 'Maaf' di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Yuuichi membelai punggung adiknya, berusaha menghibur. "Kyousuke, nggak perlu minta maaf. Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa, kan...? Ini bukan salahmu, kok..."

Ibu mereka hanya bisa memalingkan muka melihat pemandangan itu. Dengan alasan hendak membelikan makanan, beliau pun berpamitan untuk keluar sebentar.

.

.

.

**Kessou no shiai ga hajimatta **(Pertandingan final telah dimulai)

**Kare no kawari ni dareka ga deta **(Seseorang, berdiri di lapangan menggantikannya)

**_Sakkaa _****o aisuru sono hito wa **(Anak yang sangat mencintai sepakbola itu,)

**Hitori byoushitsu de nani omou? **(Entah apa yang dipikirkannya dalam kamar sakitnya sendirian)

Paruh pertama berakhir, berlanjut ke paruh kedua. Dan selama itu, belum ada satu gol pun yang tercipta dari kedua tim. Yuuichi berulang kali menahan napas, saat teman-temannya berusaha menerobos pertahanan dan mencetak angka, namun selalu berhasil digagalkan lawan.

_Teman-teman… berjuanglah…!_

_._

.

.

"Aku ... tidak mau bermain sepak bola lagi…." begitu putus Kyousuke suatu kali saat menjenguk kakaknya. Yuuichi, jelas kaget dengan keputusan adiknya yang tiba-tiba dan sangat sepihak itu.

"Kyousuke, kamu bicara apa, sih?"

Kyousuke cuma menunduk. Tidak menjawab.

"Aku dengar, murid-murid kelas satu justru mulai tertarik untuk masuk ke klub sepak bola, setelah kemarin sekolah kita berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Kok kamu malah..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau main sepak bola lagi! Soalnya..., soalnya Nii-chan 'kan..., Nii-chan sudah..., sudah ..." Kyousuke menggigit bibirnya.

"Kyousuke...?" Yuuichi menatap adiknya bingung. Kyousuke justru berbalik dan berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Yuuichi termangu sendiri di ranjangnya

.

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, Yuuichi mengayuh kursi roda, melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju pintu keluar kompleks kamarnya. Kepalanya terus celingukan, mencari sosok Kyousuke. _Ke mana dia? Tapi, tak mungkin dia pulang ke rumah sendiri 'kan? Ibu belum menjemputnya..._

Tepat setelah ia berpikir begitu, ia menemukan sosok ibunya di antara lalu lalang orang-orang, sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Yuuichi menarik napas lega. Kyousuke juga ada di sana. Di samping ibunya.

Yuuichi mencoba memanggil, "Kyou..."

"Maafkan kami, tapi..., meskipun nantinya ia menjalani rehabilitasi, kami rasa kaki putra Anda mustahil bisa kembali seperti semula. Mungkin kelak ia bisa berjalan sedikit sambil berpegangan, tapi mustahil ia bisa berlari, apalagi bermain sepak bola..."

"Begitu, ya..." Ibu menghela napas berat.

Wajah sang dokter terlihat sangat menyesal. "Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kami telah berusaha... tapi..."

Yuuichi mematung di atas kursi rodanya. Sungguhkah itu? Sungguhkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar?_._

**Tsui ni sono tayori o kiita **(Akhirnya ia mendengar kabar,)

**Ashi wa mou ugokanaku to iu **(bahwa kakinya takkan bisa digunakan lagi)

Kyousuke yang tadi merasa seperti mendengar suara panggilan kakaknya, menatap sekeliling dan saat matanya bersitatapan dengan mata Yuuichi, ia tercekat.

"Nii...chan..."

Serempak, Ibu dan sang dokter ikut menoleh. Menyadari keberadaan Yuuichi di dekat mereka. Rasa bersalah seketika itu juga langsung mewarnai wajah keduanya.

"Yuuichi..., kamu... kamu dengar, ya?"

Yuuichi mengangguk, pelan-pelan.

Ibu mendesah, mendekat dan memeluk putranya. "Maaf, kami tak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu. Hanya saja..."

"Tak apa-apa, Bu..."

Mendengar suara lembut itu, Ibu melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha mencari kesungguhan di mata dan senyum anak itu.

**Jibun no joutai o kangaezu **(Tanpa memikirkan keaadannya sendiri,)

**Kare wa kou itta...** (Dia berkata begini...)

"Sungguh, aku tak apa-apa... _Kyousuke ga buji de yokatta..._Yang penting Kyousuke baik-baik saja. Dia masih bisa bermain sepak bola 'kan? Dengan begitu, aku juga bisa tetap memainkan sepak bola, bersama dengan Kyousuke... Ya, kan? Kyousuke...?"

Senyum Yuuichi tampak begitu lembut dan sabar. Tapi bagi Kyousuke, senyum itu seperti sejuta jarum yang menusuki hatinya. Perih.

"Nii-chan..."

**Aku no Senshi yowaku suwaru **(Ksatria Iblis duduk tak berdaya)

**Midori no kurumaisu ni **(di atas kursi roda hijau)

**Kare no tomodachi wa kou kataru **(Teman-temannya kemudian menceritakan kisah)

**Aa, kare wa masa ni aware na senshi** (Ah, dia benar-benar ksatria yang malang)

.

..

.

* * *

**Keterangan:**

***) **tentunya di cerita ini, saat umurnya baru dua belas, Nii-san belum punya keshin. Saya cuma masukin si Pendragon, kerena kebetulan liriknya cocok. Josephine, diganti Pendragon. Hehe

****) **pemain dengan kaki berbara api merah itu, maksudnya Gouenji ^^

.

**Sudut coretan author:**

Sepertinya saya nggak usah banyak ngomong dulu, deh ya? Yang masih ingin baca, silakan lanjut ke bab 2.

.


	2. Aku no Tsurugi-Sword of Evil

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven Go (c) Level-5. Aku no Musume-Aku no Meshitsukai (c) Mothy/AkunoP

**Warning:** Spoiler InaGO episode: **1-2** dan **11-17. **Non-AU, semoga nggak OOC. Sudut pandang Tsurugi (adik), sehingga mungkin ada kata-kata yang kurang cocok dibaca anak-anak. ^ ^ v

**Penjelasan:** Cerita bab kedua ini, mengambil sudut pandang dari Tsurugi (adik), lima-enam tahun setelah kecelakaan yang terjadi di bab satu. Jadi, beda dengan_Aku no Meshitsukai_, yang menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya dari _Aku no Musume_. _Aku no Tsurugi_ hanya melanjutkan cerita dari _Aku no Senshi. _Oh, ya. Beda sama bab satu, di sini saya mengambil sudut pandang orang pertama, supaya cocok dengan lirik lagunya

_Dewa**, **_yang berkenan, silakan membacanya. Sambil menyetel lagu Aku no Meshitsukai juga boleh. Bayangkan aja si _Tsun_rugi kesayangan kita menyanyikan lagu itu. Tenang, nggak perlu siap-siap tisu, Tsurugi nggak akan mati ngikutin jejak Len kok ^^v.

Sekali lagi, selamat membaca :)

* * *

**Bab II**

**Aku no Tsurugi – Sword of Evil**

.

.

Sore itu, sepulang sekolah, seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam menghentikan langkahku.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke-kun?"

"Ya?" Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku tidak mengenal orang ini.

"Kau bermain sepak bola, bukan?"

Kerutan di keningku bertambah. Apa-apaan orang ini? Mau apa dia, menanyakan hal seperti itu. Aku mencoba untuk mulai ketus.

"Dulu iya, tapi sekarang tidak! Maaf, saya tidak punya waktu untuk bicara dengan orang asing..."

Tapi, dia menahan bahuku. "Kau berbakat, Tsurugi-kun. Aku tahu itu."

"Lepaskan!" sentakku marah, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. "Kubilang, lepaskan!"

"Kau perlu uang, bukan?"

Mendengar itu, untuk sejenak, aku berhenti meronta. "Uang?"

"Jika kau mau melakukan apa yang kami minta, kami akan memberimu sejumlah uang yang sangat besar!"

Aku terdiam, dan berbalik memandang orang itu. Melihat reaksiku yang mulai tenang, dia melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Seberapa banyak?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Yaa..., cukup besar... Mungkin, lebih dari cukup untuk biaya operasi kakakmu..."

Kini tatapanku berubah, dari tatapan ingin tahu menjadi kaget sekaligus curiga.

"Kau..., dari mana kau...?"

Orang itu melepas topi hitamnya, meletakkannya di depan perut dan membungkuk sedikit padaku. "Namaku Kuroki, dari Fifth Sector."

"Fifth... Sector...?" ulangku. "Apa itu?"

"Tak perlu kuceritakan sekarang," ia kembali memasang topinya. "Tapi, jika kau memang berminat, kau bisa menghubungi kami di sini," katanya sambil menyerahkan selembar kartu.

Aku membaca sekilas deretan angka yang tertera di sana, lalu kembali menatapnya.

"Apa yang kalian mau dariku?" tanyaku akhirnya. Aku menyebut 'kalian', karena orang ini tadi juga menyebut dirinya 'kami'. Fifth Sector ini..., mungkin adalah semacam perkumpulan.

Ia berbalik, tapi masih menyempatkan diri menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Yang kami inginkan adalah... kehancuran sepak bola."

Jawaban yang sama sekali tak kuduga. Aku ingin menanyakannya lebih lanjut, tapi dia sudah terlanjur pergi.

Selama beberapa hari, percakapan itu terus membayangi pikiranku. Sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur, aku memandangi kartu pemberiannya.

Apa maksudnya, menghancurkan sepak bola? Jika memang ingin menghancurkannya, kenapa justru mencari orang yang bermain sepak bola? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa dia tahu soal Nii-san?

Aku terduduk, sedikit meremas ujung kartu itu. _Nii-san..._

**Ore wa tatte Kimi wa suwatte** (Aku berdiri, dan kau duduk)

**Unmei wakatsu aware na kyoudai **(Kita, dua bersaudara malang yang terpisah oleh takdir)

Tak terasa sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu. Dan selama itu pula aku tidak menyentuh bola sepak lagi. Tak pantas rasanya aku bersenang-senang bermain sepak bola, sementara Nii-san yang telah menukar mimpinya demi menyelamatkanku, hanya bisa duduk menontonku dari kursi rodanya.

Aku kembali memandang deretan angka di atas kartu, tidakkah ia merupakan pintu kesempatan? Kesempatan bagiku untuk menebus dosaku pada Nii-san...

_Tapi...,_ sejenak aku ragu. Yang ingin mereka lakukan adalah menghancurkan sepak bola. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, meskipun kakinya berhasil sembuh, apa yang tersisa untuk Nii-san? Rasanya percuma jika aku mampu menyembuhkan kakinya, namun di saat yang sama aku juga harus merenggut sepak bola dari sisinya.

Kuremas rambutku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menelepon orang itu? Untuk apa? Menolak tawarannya? Atau...

Kakiku berayun di tepi tempat tidur. Rumah sedang kosong. Sejak Nii-san harus menjalani berbagai pengobatan dan rehabilitasi di rumah sakit, ayah dan ibu sekarang sama-sama bekerja hingga malam, demi menutupi biaya perawatannya.

Apa yang telah kuperbuat pada Nii-san, tidak hanya melukai Nii-san saja. Tapi juga kedua orang tuaku.

_Aku benar-benar adik dan anak yang brengsek..._

**Ashi o naosu sono tame naraba... **(Jika itu demi menyembuhkan kakimu...,)

Sesaat kemudian, aku menemukan diriku tengah duduk di dekat meja telepon, dengan gagang telepon tergenggam di tanganku.

"Aku ingin bicara..," meski tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terucap dari mulutku, tapi aku tetap melanjutkannya. "... tentang tujuan kalian menghancurkan sepak bola."

Terdengar suara di seberang tertawa pelan. _"Tenanglah, Tsurugi-kun. Yang akan kami hancurkan bukanlah sepak bola secara keseluruhan. Kami hanya ingin menghancurkan sepak bola yang sekarang."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Tsurugi-kun... Kau tentunya mengerti, bukan? Perasaan orang-orang yang tidak mampu bermain sepak bola, betapapun mereka ingin..."_

Aku menelan ludah. "Ya..."

"_Karena itulah, kita akan ciptakan, sepak bola yang telah diatur. Sepak bola ideal, yang bisa dimainkan dan dinikmati oleh siapa pun. Termasuk kakakmu. Bagaimana? Kedengarannya tidak buruk bukan?"_

**Ore wa aku ni datte natte yaru **(Aku rela menjadi iblis...)

Aku memejamkan mata. "Baiklah..." _Ya, itu sama sekali tidak buruk._ "Aku bersedia bergabung dengan kalian, menghancurkan sepak bola."

.

.

.

**Issho ni _booru_ oikakete'ta** (Bersama-sama kita mengejar bola)

**Houkagoji kara hi ga kureru made **(Sejak pulang sekolah, hingga matahari terbenam)

"_Kyousuke, ayo... kita bermain sepak bola lagi!"_

"Nii-san..." Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Nii-san, _berdiri _di depan mataku.

"Kyousuke, ayo..! Ingat mimpi kita, untuk bermain sepak bola di panggung dunia!"

"Nii-san..., Nii-san sudah..." kucoba mendekatinya. Tapi, sosoknya justru menjauhiku. _Kenapa?_

**Unmei de kimatte'ta jiko no de **(Karena kecelakaan yang telah ditetapkan oleh takdir)

**Oretachi no yume wa futatsu ni saketa **(Mimpi kita, terpecah menjadi dua)

"Kyousuke, ayo..."

Suara itu semakin pelan. Sosok Nii-san pun terus menjauh, meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah kegelapan.

"Nii-san...! Nii-san, tunggu!"

Aku membuka mata, dengan tangan terjulur ke langit-langit. Napasku terengah. Sinar matahari masuk menerobos jendela, menghangatkan bajuku yang basah akibat keringat. _Mimpi? _Aku duduk dan menatap sekeliling, mencoba melonggarkan napas. Namun, sesuatu tampak berbeda. Kamar ini, bukan kamarku.

Ya, sudah genap tiga bulan aku menetap di sini. Tempat latihan khusus bagi pemain sepak bola berbakat pilihan Fifth Sector, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Seed.

God Eden, surga dewa. Tidak seperti namanya. Menurutku, tempat ini justru lebih pantas disebut neraka.

Tentu saja. Tak ada tempat yang lebih pantas digunakan untuk menetaskan dan menempa para _iblis_, kecuali di neraka. Dan aku, adalah salah satu dari calon iblis itu.

**Tatoe sekai no subete ga **(Meski kelak seluruh dunia)

**Ore no koto o noroou to mo **(akan mengutuki diriku)

Suara dentang lonceng menyentakku agar segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Bergegas kuraih seragamku. Sebentar lagi latihan neraka itu akan dimulai...

**Sore ga kimi no tame naraba **(Jika itu demi dirimu,)

**Ore wa koko de gaman shite'ru **(aku akan bertahan di sini)

.

.

.

"Kensei, Lancelot!" panggilku. _Dia keluar! _sorakku. Wujudnya sudah mulai jelas, wajahnya, tubuhnya, tangannya... bahkan pedang dan perisainya. Tampak sempurna... _Ah, aku tak boleh senang dulu. Aku harus berusaha mempertahankan wujudnya..._

"Ba...bagaimana?" tanyaku pada seseorang yang berdiri luar arena latihanku. Tak kusangka, hanya untuk mempertahankan wujudnya saja, napasku menjadi terputus-putus seperti ini.

"Hm...," ia mengelus dagunya. "Lancelot, ya? Ksatria kesayangan Raja Arthur, yang justru malah berbalik mengkhianatinya... Yah..., semoga saja kau kelak tidak akan menjadi seperti dia, dan menikam kami, Fifth Sector, dari belakang..."

_Huh... _Aku mendengus dalam hati. _Itu 'kan cuma dongeng..._.

"Cobalah berlatih untuk meningkatkan stamina. Dengan begitu, mudah saja bagimu mempertahankan wujud keshinmu, sambil melakukan tembakan," pesannya sebelum pergi.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega, menarik kembali perwujudan Lancelot di belakang punggungku.

**Ore wa tatte Kimi wa suwatte** (Aku berdiri, dan kau duduk)

**Unmei wakatsu aware na kyoudai **(Kita, dua bersaudara malang yang terpisah oleh takdir)

_Nii-san, tunggulah... Suatu saat nanti aku pasti berhasil._

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku mendapat panggilan dari Kuroki-san, begitulah aku memanggil pria berpakaian serba hitam yang telah membawaku ke dunia Fifth Sector ini.

"Ke SMP Raimon?"

Dia menggangguk pasti.

"Ya, kau tentu tahu sekolah itu. Yang memiliki reputasi luar biasa karena klub sepak bolanya."

Aku terdiam. Tentu saja aku tahu. Sekolah yang meluluskan Gouenji-san, dan juga beberapa pemain Timnas Inazuma Japan yang lain. Dulu, aku dan Nii-san juga punya mimpi untuk bisa bermain di klub sepak bola Raimon. Namun, setelah apa yang dialami Nii-san, aku pun langsung mengubur mimpi sialan itu.

"Kami ingin kau menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan sepak bola SMP Raimon."

Aku mengangkat bahu, tak keberatan. "Boleh saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan latihanku di sini?"

"Sudah cukup. Teknik bermain, hissastsu, keshin..., kau telah menguasai semuanya dengan baik. Kau sudah diperbolehkan meninggalkan tempat ini."

Aku menatapnya, meminta kepastian. "Jika aku berhasil menghancurkan Raimon..."

"Kau akan mendapat imbalan yang sangat besar. Percayalah pada kami!"

**Ashi o naosu sono tame naraba **(Jika itu demi menyembuhkan kakimu,)

**Ore wa aku ni datte natte yaru **(Aku rela menjadi iblis)

.

.

.

_Inikah SMP Raimon?_

Aku menatap pemandangan di depanku, sinis. Berkebalikan dengan gedung megah klub sepak bola kebanggaan mereka, di hadapanku bergelimpangan sebelas pemain Raimon yang baru saja kutantang. Apa-apaan ini? Hanya satu kali aku menyepak bola ke arah mereka, mereka sudah bergelimpangan di atas tanah lapang seperti ikan kekeringan.

"Ternyata cuma segini kemampuan Raimon...?" aku mendengus. "Tidak berguna...!"

Kutendang satu bola sepak di dekat kakiku, hingga mendarat tepat ke dalam tong sampah yang berada jauh di luar lapangan tempat kami berada.

**Raimon o tsubushikatta toki ni **(Saat aku dikirim untuk menghancurkan Raimon,)

**Soko de sakaratta Tenma no yatsu **(di sana aku berhadapan dengan seseorang bernama Tenma)

"Tunggu dulu!" satu suara memaksaku menengok. "Sepak bola tidak berguna, katamu? Bagiku sepak bola... sepak bola sangat dibutuhkan..., dan sangat berharga..."

"Hah?" aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Siapa kamu?"

Tergagap dengan pertanyaanku, dia menjawab. "Aku... Aku... Matsukaze Tenma... Kelas 1 SMP Raimon..."

_Sebaya denganku, ya..._

"_..._Aku akan masuk klub sepak bola Raimon."

Tawaku seketika pecah mendengar jawaban konyol itu. Bodoh sekali dia, apa dia tidak lihat bagaimana senior-seniornya bertumbangan di bawah kakiku?

"Sepertinya kamu cukup punya kepercayaan diri bermain sepak bola, ya?"

"Eh..., aku..."

"Begini saja...," putusku. "Kita bertanding, kau dan aku. Jika kau berhasil merebut bola dariku, akan kukembalikan klub sepak bola Raimon ini padamu."

Tampak ia menelan ludah. "Ba-baik! Akan kulakukan!"

_Huh..., orang bodoh yang cari mati._ Aku berbalik. _Melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah muak..._

"Nah, silakan maju, _Tenma-kun_...!" kataku menyilakan.

**Sonna tsuyoi shuunen ga atta no ni **(Meski dia memiliki semangat yang kuat,)

Tak kusangka, dia lumayan keras kepala juga. Berulang kali dia gagal meraih bola dari kakiku, berulang kali ia terjatuh, berulang kali pula ia berusaha untuk bangkit.

_Cih!_ _Benar-benar memuakkan!_

Merasa tak tahan, kukirimkan beberapa tendangan keras ke tubuhnya dengan bola sepak. Berharap bisa membuatnya jatuh dan menyerah. Namun, lagi-lagi dia mampu berdiri. _Sial! Tubuh macam apa yang dia punya?_

Aku berdecak. "Kau menghabiskan kesabaranku..."

Kusentakan bola. Bersiap untuk menghancurkannya.

"Death Sword!"

Entah sihir apa yang dia pakai, tapi justru tendangan itulah yang berhasil dia hentikan. Meski kesal, aku harus mengakui kekalahanku. Yah, kekalahan sementara. Lihat saja nanti.

Senyum sinisku kembali muncul. Begitu mengetahui, masih ada anggota Raimon lain yang belum _kubasmi_. Mereka, Raimon Eleven. Kesebelasan resmi klub SMP Raimon. Tampaknya mereka takkan semembosankan sebelas pemain Raimon yang baru saja kukalahkan.

Yang sama sekali tidak kukira, di tengah pertandinganku dengan mereka, pelatih Raimon memasukkan Matsukaze Tenma itu ke dalam kesebelasannya. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Kulirik Kuroki-san, yang bertindak sebagai pelatih tim-ku.

"Hancurkan dia, Tsurugi-kun..."

**Kono ken de ore wa yatsura o taoshita** (kukalahkan dia dan teman-temannya dengan pedang ini)

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja, tak perlu disuruh. Aku juga sudah terlanjur muak dengan orang itu. Kali ini aku takkan menahan diri.

Tanpa ragu, aku memanggil _dia._

"Habisi mereka...! Lancelot!"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, klub sepak bola Raimon tidak jadi dibubarkan. Satu orang dalam klub sialan itu memiliki bakat untuk menjadi pengguna keshin. Kuroki-san melarangku untuk menghancurkan mereka lebih jauh.

Demi melupakan kekesalanku atas hal tersebut, hari itu aku pergi menjenguk Nii-san.

Ya, hanya di depan Nii-san. Hanya di depan Nii-san aku bisa tersenyum tulus. Hanya di depan Nii-san aku bercerita dengan wajah ceria, kalau aku berhasil masuk klub sepak bola SMP Raimon, sama seperti Gouenji-san dulu.

"Benarkah itu, Kyousuke?" Nii-san berbalik ke arahku yang sedang mendorong kursi rodanya ke halaman rumah sakit.

"Begitulah..."

"Syukurlah... Kukira Kyousuke sudah tak mau bermain sepak bola lagi..."

Aku ikut tersenyum melihat senyumnya. _Ya. Apapun akan kulakukan, jika itu demi Nii-san._

Tentu saja aku tidak bercerita soal Fifth Sector dan lain-lainnya pada Nii-san. Seandainya Nii-san tahu... entahlah. Mungkin dia akan marah.

Seitei, orang tertinggi dalam Fifth Sector memerintahkanku untuk menghancurkan Raimon, saat mereka ikut dalam penyisihan turnamen Holy Road, yaitu turnamen sepak bola SMP tingkat nasional. Dengan skor yang sudah ditetapkan Fifth Sector, aku sebagai pemain kesebelasan Raimon, ditugaskan untuk mengirim mereka ke dalam jurang kekalahan. Musuh dalam selimut, bisa dibilang begitu. Meski semua orang Raimon juga sudah tahu apa tujuanku bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi, aku tak peduli.

Kesembuhan Nii-san adalah tujuan utamaku. Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya.

.

.

.

**Dakedo nakama ga ano yatsu no **(Tetapi, jika rekan-rekanku ingin)

**Ashi o kowashitai naraba** (menghancurkan kaki orang itu)

Nyatanya, semua tidak berjalan semulus yang kukira.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Isozaki pemain dari SMP Mannouzaka, lawan SMP Raimon di babak perempatfinal, sekaligus rekanku sesama Seed, melemparkan senyum sinis padaku. "Orang seperti dia...," tunjuknya pada Matsukaze. "...tidak masalah jika orang seperti dia tak bisa lagi bermain sepak bola seumur hidup... ya, kan?"

Kalimatnya seketika itu pula menamparku, telak.

Satu-satunya yang terlintas di benakku setelah mendengar ucapan itu..., adalah Nii-san yang sedang duduk tak berdaya di atas kursi rodanya.

_Seumur hidup..., tak bisa bermain sepak bola._

"Kau..." kugertakkan gigi, menahan geram. "Kau sungguh-sungguh..."

**Ore wa sore kotowaru nda **(aku akan menentangnya)

Kini aku berbalik menghadap gawang Mannouzaka. Mencetak gol untuk SMP Raimon, dengan Death Sword-ku. Membayar gol bunuh diri yang sebelumnya kumasukkan ke gawang Raimon.

Dua puluh satu pemain yang ada di lapangan, baik Raimon maupun Mannouzaka, menatap tindakanku dengan mata tak percaya.

Tapi, aku belum puas hanya dengan itu. Mereka sudah menghina Nii-san. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan perintah Seitei, Kuroki-san, maupun Fifth Sector. Yang memenuhi kepalaku hanyalah keinginan untuk menghancurkan sepak bola Mannouzaka yang busuk ini.

"Kensei, Lancelot!"

Melihatku memanggil keshin di depan gawang mereka, Mannouzaka tahu kalau pengkhianatanku pada mereka sama sekali tidak main-main. Kiper Mannouzaka juga memanggil keshinnya.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak gentar dengan keshinnya yang jelek itu.

"Lost Angel!"

Pertandingan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan Raimon atas Mannouzaka, 3-2. Dua di antara gol Raimon berasal dari kakiku.

"Tsurugi!" suara Matsukaze mencegat langkahku. "Terima kasih, ya! Kami menang! Semua berkatmu!"

Aku membuang muka. Malas meladeninya.

**Doushite anna yatsu ni ore wa...? **(Kenapa, pada orang seperti itu, aku...?)

Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Malamnya, Seitei memanggilku, memberiku teguran atas apa yang telah kulakukan di perempatfinal.

"Jika sekali lagi kau mencoba mengkhianati kami, berarti kau merenggut satu-satunya harapan kakakmu untuk bisa sembuh..."

"Aku masih mempercayaimu," titah Seitei, "Kuharap kau bisa menunjukkan keseriusanmu di semifinal nanti..."

Aku tak punya pilihan, kecuali menjawab, "Saya ... mengerti..."

.

.

.

**Ore wa hashitte Kimi wa aruitemite** (Aku mampu berlari, dan kau mencoba berjalan)

**Unmei wakatsu yurareu kyoudai **(Kita, dua bersaudara bimbang yang terpisah oleh takdir)

"Ya..., begitu, Yuuichi-kun. Bagus sekali. Ayo, sedikit lagi..."

"Baik..."

Aku menemukan Nii-san tengah mencoba berjalan dengan bantuan seorang terapis. Pemandangan yang menyakitkan. Melihatnya tertatih-tatih menyeret kakinya, dengan ditopang dua palang penyangga di kanan dan kiri. Meski tahu hal itu tidak akan bisa membuatnya kembali berjalan normal, Nii-san tetap menjalani terapinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"**Kyou mo _rihabiri_** **ganbaru kara," **("Terapi hari ini pun, aku akan berusaha,")

**Kimi wa warau, mujaki ni warau **(katamu sambil tersenyum, tersenyum dengan lugu)

Sama seperti sepasang kaki Nii-san yang begitu goyah menyangga tubuhnya. Hatiku pun kini sedang digoyang kegelisahan.

Sejak kejadian dengan SMP Mannouzaka tempo hari, aku mulai sulit menerima diriku sebagai bagian dari Fifth Sector. Namun di sisi lain, aku juga tidak ingin melepas kesempatanku untuk bisa menyembuhkan Nii-san.

_Apa... yang harus kulakukan...?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau?!" aku terbelalak, ketika berpapasan dengan seseorang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin kutemui, terutama di depan Nii-san. Padahal sore ini aku sengaja bolos latihan supaya tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

"Eh, a-anu... saya..." Dia tergagap, dari balik pintu kamar Nii-san. "Maaf mengganggu..., saya Matsukaze Tenma, kelas satu SMP, dari klub sepak bola Raimon."

"Oh, teman satu tim Kyousuke? Terima kasih sudah banyak membantu dia, ya?" Sudah kuduga. Nii-san pasti menerima si brengsek ini dengan ramah. _Sialan si Matsukaze! Kenapa dia ada di sini?_

"Ti-tidak... Sebenarnya saya ke sini mau..."

"Sudah, cukup! Ayo keluar!" bisikku padanya, seraya menyeretnya keluar dari kamar Nii-san.

"Mau apa kamu?" tanyaku ketus, begitu kami tiba di taman rumah sakit.

"Aku... Tadi aku melihat Tsurugi di jalan, lalu..."

"Lalu menguntitku, begitu!?"

"Maaf..." Wajah sok bersalahnya itu justru makin membuatku muak. "Anu..., sebenarnya kakakmu sakit apa?"

"Tak usah sok peduli padaku! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" jawabku sambil berbalik pergi.

"Lawan kita di semifinal, diganti menjadi Akademi Teikoku!"

Kalimat itu memaksaku menghentikan langkah.

"Para senpai bilang, Teikoku sangatlah kuat. Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk mengalahkan mereka..."

"Huh, kenapa aku harus membantu kalian? Masalah kalian dengan Teikoku, itu bukan urusanku..."

"Tapi, saat pertandingan dengan Mannouzaka, kau begitu serius..."

"Jangan salah paham! Aku melakukan itu karena kebetulan aku sedang ingin. Aku tak ada niat untuk bergabung bersama kalian!" Aku kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Tsurugi!"

"Di dunia ini...," sentakku padanya. "Ada hal-hal yang tak bisa diraih sekeras apapun kita berusaha! Orang sepertimu, mana mungkin bisa mengerti!"

"Tsuru..."

Kutinggalkan dia. Sesekali, orang seperti dia memang perlu diberi pelajaran.

"Lho, Kyousuke?" Nii-san menyambutku yang sudah kembali ke kamarnya. "Mana Tenma-kun?"

"Dia ... sudah pulang."

"Kau ... mengomelinya karena datang menjengukku, ya?" tebak Nii-san.

"Eh..., itu..."

"Aku tidak keberatan dijenguk temanmu, Kyousuke. Toh, aku juga jarang menerima tamu..."

"Bukan begitu... Aku cuma tidak ingin waktu istirahat Nii-san terganggu," kataku sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang.

_Jadi, lawan mereka di semifinal adalah Teikoku... Sekarang Raimon cuma punya sepuluh pemain, kecuali aku. Tak mungkin mereka bisa menang dari Teikoku dengan jumlah pemain segitu..._

Satu rencana tersusun di benakku.

_Kalau begitu, ini jadi lebih mudah. __Aku tak usah turun tangan pun, Raimon sudah pasti kalah. Jika Raimon kalah, aku bisa mengambil imbalan yang mereka janjikan..._

"Kyousuke? Kamu melamun?"

"Ng..., tidak kok... Aku cuma lapar... Nii-san bagaimana? Mau kubelikan sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau puding?" tawarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Nii-san tersenyum. "Boleh... "

Aku menghela napas lega. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, Kyousuke..."

Sepulang dari minimarket, aku sengaja melewati lapangan tempat Raimon biasa berlatih. Di luar dugaan, mereka justru sedang berlatih habis-habisan. Sepertinya kekeraskepalaan Matsukaze sudah menular ke semua anggota tim.

_Dasar orang-orang menyedihkan..., _batinku seraya beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

**Mou sugu Raimon wa owaru darou **(Nampaknya, sebentar lagi Raimon akan berakhir)

**Teki no Teikoku mintachi no te de** (Di tangan lawan mereka, para rakyat Teikoku)

Keesokan paginya, pertandingan Teikoku melawan Raimon diselenggarakan. Seperti yang sudah kurencanakan, aku memilih untuk melangkahkan kakiku ke rumah sakit, menemani Nii-san. Ketimbang mengurusi pertandingan yang sudah jelas hasilnya itu.

Nii-san yang sedang melihat siaran pertandingan, merasa keheranan melihatku datang ke tempatnya. "Kyousuke, bagaimana dengan pertandinganmu...?"

Aku menjawab sambil menghindari tatapan matanya. "Tidak apa-apa Nii-san. Tanpa aku pun, mereka bisa menang, kok…"

"Eh...?"

Hening sejenak. Berbohong pada Nii-san, membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

"Aku ... agak haus. Aku akan cari minuman..." kataku sambil beranjak keluar kamar.

"Kyousuke..."

**Kore de kimi to hashitte dekiru ne **(Dengan begini, aku bisa berlari lagi bersamamu, bukan?)

Di depan mesin penjual minuman, Kuroki-san mendatangiku. Kujelaskan padanya, kalau aku tak berminat mengikuti pertandingan ini karena merasa yakin kalau Raimon pasti akan kalah.

"Begitu, ya? Semoga kata-katamu itu benar," Kuroki-san membetulkan letak topinya. "Tapi... seandainya kali ini Raimon masih menang, kau tidak perlu lagi mengharapkan uang dari kami untuk biaya operasi kakakmu. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Ucapannya membuatku tanpa sadar meremas kaleng minuman di tanganku. Sembari berjalan gontai ke kamar Nii-san, aku berusaha menenangkan diri. _Tak apa-apa. Raimon pasti kalah. Pasti akan hancur._

Sesampainya di kamar, aku sedikit terenyak saat melihat perubahan tatapan Nii-san kepadaku.

**Nande sono me wa nanka kanashisou? **(Tapi, kenapa matamu terlihat begitu sedih?)

Belum sempat aku bertanya, Nii-san sudah berkata, "Aku dengar pembicaraanmu dengan laki-laki tadi..."

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. _Nii-san mendengarnya?_

Menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi sepasang kakinya, kata-kata Nii-san—aku bisa merasakannya—di sana tersirat perasaan marah, kecewa, sedih, atas apa yang telah kulakukan.

"**Ore wa omae ni tanonda ka yo?" **("Pernahkah aku memohon padamu...?

"**Kono ashi no koto o, ichido demo?" **(untuk menyembuhkan kakiku, satu kali pun?)

"**Omae wa_sakkaa_ uragita nda..." **(Kau telah mengkhianati sepak bola...")

_Tes! _Satu tetes cairan bening membasahi punggung tangan Nii-san

"Nii... san...?"

"Kau telah mengkhianati sepak bola yang kita cintai!" suara Nii-san berubah, keras.

"Nii-san..., aku..."

"**Koko de nani shiteru? Mou deteke!" **("Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Keluar!")

Jiwaku serasa punah. Dengan tubuh yang kosong, aku menuruti perintahnya, beranjak keluar. Di depan kamar Nii-san, aku masih terpaku. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Nii-san menangis. Bahkan, setelah kecelakaan yang telah merampas kakinya itu pun, Nii-san tak pernah sekalipun terlihat murung, apalagi meneteskan air mata.

**Kimi wa naite Ore wa dete itte **(Kau menangis, dan aku melangkah keluar)

Aku merasa sangat tolol. _Lihat, lihatlah Kyousuke! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kakakmu?! Ingin menyembuhkan kakinya, katamu? Jangan bercanda! Kau justru telah memberinya luka yang lebih besar!_

Tubuhku merosot di balik pintu. Dengan sepasang lutut menutupi muka, aku terus menyumpahi diriku sendiri.

**Unmei wakatsu kanashiki kyoudai **(Kita, dua bersaudara murung yang terpisah oleh takdir)

"Aku...," bisa kudengar suaraku yang lirih. "Aku ingin bermain sepak bola..."

_Aku hanya ingin ... bermain sepak bola bersama Nii-san... seperti dulu..._

_Ya. Hanya itu saja, aku tak butuh yang lain ..._

_Hanya itu saja..._

Perlahan, aku mencoba berdiri dan menengadah. Lewat jendela lorong rumah sakit, aku bisa melihat sepotong langit yang tampak begitu tenang.

_Matsukaze..., jika kau menjadi aku..., apa yang akan kaulakukan?_

.

.

.

Aku berhasil tiba di Akademi Teikoku sesaat sebelum babak kedua dimulai, dan disambut dengan tatapan penuh curiga dari orang-orang Raimon.

Kuulangi permintaanku. "Ijinkan aku mengikuti pertandingan! Bukan sebagai Seed, tapi sebagai pemain sepak bola sesungguhnya. Kumohon!"

Matsukaze-lah yang pertama kali menjawab.

"Saya percaya pada Tsurugi! Saya tahu, dia juga mencintai sepak bola, sama seperti kita!" Begitu katanya, berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya untuk menerimaku.

"Oke...," Pelatih Endou mengangguk dan menatap ke arahku. "Tsurugi, bersiaplah. Kau akan ikut bermain."

Lantas disinilah aku, berdiri di lapangan dengan mengenakan seragam tim Raimon. Skor sementara 2-0 untuk Teikoku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kami bisa membalik keadaan, tapi Matsukaze...

"Ayo berjuang bersama, Tsurugi!"

.

.

.

"Ultimate ... Thunder!"

Untuk pertama kali, _hissatsu tactics_ yang tak pernah bisa disempurnakan itu, akhirnya berhasil dilakukan oleh tendanganku. Tapi...

Kekuatan ledakan yang dihasilkan terlalu lemah. Berulang kali kami melakukannya pun, hasilnya tetap sama. Ketetapan hatiku untuk benar-benar meninggalkan Fifth Sector kembali goyah. Apalagi setelah mendengar bisik-bisik pemain Raimon di sekitarku. Mereka menuduhku sengaja tak bermain serius agar Raimon benar-benar kalah.

_Tidak! _jeritku dalam hati. _Kalian salah! Aku...aku serius! __Aku benar-benar ingin memainkan sepak bola yang sesungguhnya._

"_Seandainya kali ini Raimon masih menang, kau tidak perlu lagi mengharapkan uang dari kami untuk biaya operasi kakakmu. __Kau tahu itu 'kan?"_

Peringatan dari Kuroki-san kembali terngiang.

"Tsurugi!" seseorang melempar umpan padaku. Tapi aku masih terpaku, membiarkan seorang pemain Teikoku menyambut bola itu.

"Tsurugi!" Suara Matsukaze menyentakku. Kutatap dia dengan putus asa. _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…, Matsukaze?_

"Ada apa denganmu, Tsurugi?" teriak Matsukaze sembari sibuk mencoba merebut bola kembali. "Yang kulihat, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berani menghadapi sepak bola!"

Tersungkur di depanku, Matsukaze, _seperti biasa_, berusaha bangkit. Ia menatapku tajam. "Jika kau terus seperti itu, sepak bola akan menangis!"

_... Menangis?_ Satu kata itu mengetuk ingatanku akan air mata Nii-san.

**Kimi ga namida o nagasu naraba **(Jika kau meneteskan air mata,)

**_Sakkaa_****datte onaji namida nagashiteru **(maka sepak bola juga meneteskan air mata yang sama)

Aku mengepalkan tangan. Lantas, berlari mendahului Matsukaze, memotong jalan pemain Teikoku dan merebut bola darinya.

"Tsurugi!" seru Matsukaze, terkejut campur senang melihat semangatku sudah kembali.

Kupanggil kapten Raimon, Shindou. Bersiap untuk melakukan Ultimate Thunder sekali lagi.

_Itu benar. Jika memang ada jalan bagiku untuk menebus apa yang sudah dialami Nii-san..._

**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni **(Dulu di suatu masa,)

**Osanaku mujaki na jibun ni **(pada diriku yang masih kecil dan tak berdosa,)

_Yang bisa kulakukan…, adalah…_

**_Sakkaa_****no kanki oshieteta **(seseorang telah mengajariku tentang kesenangan sepak bola)

**Totemo yasashii ore no Nii-san **(Dan dia adalah, kakakku yang sangat baik hati)

"Memainkan _sepak bola_, sepak bola yang selama ini dimainkan aku dan Nii-san! Ultimate..."

Sungguh. Baru pertama kali aku mengerahkan kekuatan tendangan sebesar ini.

"...Thunder!"

Detik berikutnya, semua pemain Raimon bersorak. Bola itu... berhasil menyingkirkan pertahanan ketat kesebelasan Teikoku.

Matsukaze yang telah bersiap di garis depan, segera menyambut bola dariku.

"Mach Wind!"

Berkat itu, kami berhasil merebut satu angka. Kebahagian mewarnai wajah semua pemain Raimon. Kebahagiaan karena satu angka yang telah diraih dengan keringat dan kerjasama dari semua pemain.

_Dasar! _batinku. Padahal kami belum bisa dikatakan menang. Skor 2-1, posisi Teikoku masih lebih unggul

_Yah, tapi..., memang seperti ini bukan? Memang beginilah sepak bola yang dulu selalu kumainkan bersama dengan Nii-san._ Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum

"Ayo, Tsurugi! Tinggal dua angka lagi!" Matsukaze menepuk bahuku, sebelum pertandingan dilanjutkan.

"Ya!"

Saat aku dihadang di depan gawang, aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan shoot. Sebagai gantinya, kulambungkan bola setinggi mungkin, karena aku tahu dibelakangku ada Nishizono, pemain Raimon dengan kemampuan melompat yang luar biasa. Aku pernah melihat usaha si kecil itu saat mengintip latihan Raimon tempo hari.

"Buttobi Jump!"

Peluit wasit kembali menggema. Tendangan Nishizono mencetak gol kedua untuk Raimon.

**Tatoe sekai no subete ga **(Meski kelak seluruh dunia)

**_Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite _**_(Akhirnya, saat itu pun hampir tiba)*_

"Ayo! Semuanya!" seru Kapten Shindou. Ia mengarahkan yang lain agar bersiap melakukan Ultimate Thunder sekali lagi. "Demi melindungi sepak bola kita!"

"Kita pasti menang!"

Begitu bola menyentuh kakiku..., "Ultimate Thunder!"

**Ore no teki ni narou to mo **(akan menjadi lawanku)

**_Owari o tsugeru _****hoissuru**_(saat suara peluit menandakan akhir pertandingan)*_

Dengan kekuatan ledakan yang jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya, pertahanan Teikoku lagi-lagi berhasil diruntuhkan.

**Ore ga kimi no bun mo yaru **(Aku juga akan bermain untukmu)

**_Hoka no koto o kangaezu _**_(Tanpa memikirkan hal-hal lain)*_

Sembari melewati hadangan para pemain Teikoku, Matsukaze menggiring bola menuju gawang. Tak mau diam saja di garis belakang, aku bergegas menyusulnya.

"Matsukaze!" panggilku. Dia mengangguk, dan memberikan bola padaku.

**Kimi wa soko kara mite'te kure **(Karenanya, tolong lihatlah aku dari tempatmu)

**_Omae wa shouri mezashite iru _**_(Kau melangkah menuju kemenangan)*_

_Akan kucetak... gol kemenangan!_

"Death drop!"

.

.

.

_Inikah akhir dari pengembaraanku selama enam tahun?_

Raimon menang, artinya aku sudah tak terikat lagi dengan perintah Seitei dan Fifth Sector. Aku telah bebas, bebas memainkan sepak bola yang aku inginkan. Sepak bola aku dan Nii-san.

Kembali kuhirup aroma kebebasan itu dalam-dalam. Berusaha menikmatinya hingga memenuhi seluruh ruang di dadaku.

Harus kuakui, sepak bola yang kumainkan bersama Matsukaze dan teman-temannya, adalah permainan sepak bola pertama—sejak enam tahun lalu—yang mampu membuatku merasa senang memainkannya. Ah, tidak. Tepatnya permainan sepak bola itulah kebahagian pertama yang kurasakan, sejak Nii-san harus pergi meninggalkanku berdiri di lapangan seorang diri .

_Hei... kenapa tidak mulai memanggil mereka dengan sebutan...teman-temanmu?_

Mendengar kata hati itu, aku jadi malu sendiri. _Masih terlalu cepat. Mereka mau menerimaku saja, itu sudah bagus. Dan itu juga berkat Matsukaze._

Langkahku ringan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Tapi begitu berada di depan kamar Nii-san senyumku menyusut.

_Bagaimana ini...? Apa aku langsung masuk saja? __Bagaimana kalau Nii-san masih marah?_

Padahal selama ini Nii-san selalu menyambut kedatanganku dengan senyuman...

Aku memang berhasil menang. Berhasil bebas. Namun di sisi lain... aku telah gagal. Gagal menyembuhkan kakinya. Gagal mengembalikan kebahagiaannya. Gagal membebaskannya dari belenggu kursi roda itu.

**Ore wa tatte Kimi wa suwatte **(Aku berdiri, dan kau duduk)

"Nii-san...," suara yang akhirnya keluar itu terdengar bergetar. "Boleh... aku masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban, membuatku makin gugup. Saat aku mencoba memanggil kembali, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Nii-san yang berada di baliknya, masih bersama kursi rodanya.

"Selamat datang, Kyousuke..."

Aku menunduk menatapi kakinya. Menghindari senyumnya.

"Nii-san, aku..."

Kulihat satu tangan Nii-san bergerak naik, menuju pipiku.

Kehangatan tangan Nii-san yang biasa kurasakan, akan berubah menjadi perih yang panas. Kupejamkan mataku rapat. Pasrah, jika Nii-san bermaksud menamparku. Toh, aku lebih dari pantas untuk menerimanya.

_Plak..._

Kubuka mataku pelan-pelan.

Seharusnya aku sudah tahu. Kehangatan Nii-san, takkan pernah berubah. Kelembutan tangan ini, masih sama seperti kelembutan tangan yang pernah menghapus air mata di pipiku enam tahun yang lalu

"Kyousuke, maukah kamu membungkuk sedikit? Aku ingin memelukmu..."

"Nii-san..." Aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak permintaannya.

**Onnaji yume o mite iru kyoudai **(Kita, dua bersaudara yang menatap mimpi yang sama)

Karena saat tubuh kami begitu dekat seperti ini, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan Nii-san, lebih dari biasanya.

**Ashi ga naoru sono toki made wa **(Jika kelak kakimu sembuh, sampai saat itu tiba)

**Ore**** wa zutto matte iru yo **(aku akan tetap menunggu)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moshimo hashitte dekiru naraba..., **(Jika suatu hari, kau bisa berlari lagi...)**

"Kyousuke..." bisiknya di dekat telingaku

"Ya...?"

"... Terima kasih..."

Kueratkan peganganku pada punggungnya. Kubenamkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku di sana.

**Issho ni gooru mezashimashou **(Mari kita menuju gawang bersama-sama...)

.

-Aku no Senshi/Aku no Tsurugi-

-Tamat-

* * *

**Keterangan: **

*) Bagian harmoni dari Yuuichi Niisan

**) Kalau memakai lagu versi klasik, kedua bagian ini bisa disingkat: **Ashi ga naoru sono toki ga kitara **(Jika kelak tiba saat dimana kakimu sembuh)

.

**Sudut coretan author:**

Hauuhh,,, Sumpah mati! Saya nggak nyangka fanfic ini bisa beneran jadi.

Awalnya saya cuma iseng memplesetkan sepotong lirik lagu Aku no Meshitsukai, _Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba,_ jadi:_Ashi o naosu sono tame naraba,_karena... memang iya kan ya, _Tsun_rugi.., eh, Tsurugi memang jadi jahat, karena ingin menyembuhkan kakaknya. Nah, setelah saya mencoba membaca lirik lagu Aku no Meshitsukai secara keseluruhan, lantas mengubah kata-katanya sedikit demi sedikit... eh tahu-tahu jadi deh Aku no Tsurugi ini ^^v

Setelah puas mengacak-acak lagunya si Len (gomenasai, Mothy-san, saya pinjem lagu Anda nggak bilang2), saya mulai lirik-lirik lagunya Rin, Aku no Musume. Kalau Tsurugi jadi Len..., berarti Nii-san jadi Rin dong? Ah, tapi mana mungkin Nii-san bisa jadi Rin yang (ceritanya) kezzamm... itu. Begitu pikir saya mula-mula.

Akhirnya, saya musti jilat ludah sendiri (ih, jijai) setelah Aku no Musume (entah gimana) bisa saya jadiin Aku no Senshi. Jadi lengkap deh sepasang.

Hm..., Apa liriknya agak maksa, ya? ^^a ...Ah, sudahlah… yang sudah baca sampai sini, terima kasih banyak! *bungkuk2* Kalau bisa mohon ripiunya, ya ^^v

Kalau nggak ngeripiu, Yuuichi Nii-san bakal nangis lagi loh #becanda

.


	3. Regret Message-Yuuichi's Side

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (c) Level-5. Regret Message (c) Mothy/AkunoP

**Peringatan: **Spoiler **InaKuro** episode **3-4. **Non-AU, semoga nggak OOC.

**Penjelasan: **Lagu untuk bab ini: Regret Message oleh Kagamine Rin, yang juga merupakan lagu ketiga, sambungan dari Aku no Musume dan Aku no Meshitsukai.

Lepas dari dua bab sebelumnya. Bab Regret Message mengambil setting **InaGo Chrono Stone**, yaitu dunia paralel di mana Yuuichi Nii-san bisa main sepak bola, sedangkan Tsurugi tidak. Kali ini saya nggak memasukan lirik Regret Message, karena inti cerita bab ini, sama saja dengan lirik aslinya.., menghanyutkan botol kaca ke laut. ^^v

_Dewa_, selamat membaca :)

.

* * *

_._

_Prolog_

Kutatap barang-barang yang bertebaran di atas tempat tidur. Seragam, sudah. Jaket, ada. Sepatu dan sandal, oke. Botol minum, siap. Peralatan mandi, lengkap. Baju ganti, cukup.

Hmm..., rasanya semua sudah lengkap.

Satu persatu kujejalkan barang-barang itu ke dalam tas. Kecuali sepatu, tentunya.

Tepat setelah aku berhasil memasukkan barang terakhir, pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Nii-san, kamar mandi sudah kosong. Mau mandi sekarang?"

Segera kubukakan pintu. Kyousuke berdiri di depan kamarku dengan rambut tergerai yang masih setengah basah.

"Oh... makasih, Kyousuke! Aku mandi dulu, ya!" kuraih handuk yang tersampir di kursi.

Sekilas ia melihat tas menggembung yang kutaruh di dekat kaki ranjang.

"Nii-san, lagi siap-siap buat besok, ya?"

Kuikuti arah pandangannya. "Oh, itu? Iya... tapi semua sudah beres, kok! Tenang saja..."

"Hm..."

Sesuatu terlintas di benakku. "Oh iya, Kyousuke, kau juga mau ikutan? _Training camp_ kami kali ini diadakan di daerah pantai, lho! Adik kelas di klub sepak bola menawarkan vila keluarganya untuk tempat berlatih, sekaligus menginap. Jadi bukan cuma latihan sepak bola, tapi kita juga bisa sekalian berlibur. Bagaimana?"

Dia beralih menatapku, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, ah... Tidak enak sama teman-teman Nii-san. Lagipula, belakangan ini aku lagi banyak PR."

_... Benar, 'kan?_

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu...," kuputuskan untuk tidak memaksanya. Toh, percuma. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah makan?"

"Belum, sih..."

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu, lalu kita makan sama-sama! Malam ini biar aku yang masak."

Kyousuke mengangguk saja. "Aku akan siapkan meja...," katanya sebelum aku melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Oh, iya... Makasih, Kyousuke! Tolong, ya!"

Saat menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di balik ruang makan, aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Berat.

**.**

**Bab 3**

**Regret Message – Yuuichi's Side**

**.**

**.**

Jauh sebelum memasuki daerah pesisir, wangi laut sudah menyapa penciuman, terbawa oleh angin yang menerobos jendela bus. Dan setelah memasuki daerah pesisir, rona biru laut mulai tampak di balik tebing-tebing yang membatasinya. Melegakan hati mereka yang sedari tadi melongok-longok lewat jendela.

Yang dimiliki keluarga Yamazaki ternyata bukan vilanya saja. Tapi juga pantainya. Pantas, sejak bus kami melewati tebing-tebing yang membatasi daerah tersebut, jangankan kendaraan lain, orang jalan kaki pun tidak nampak sama sekali. Padahal waktu sudah menujukkan pukul sebelas, hampir siang.

Tiba di tujuan, aku menahan napas, kagum. Vilanya bagus dan luas, meski dari luar berkesan klasik dan sederhana. Berdiri di balik tebing yang tinggi, cukup jauh dari bibir pantai. Meski begitu, dari sini pun sudah terdengar bunyi debur ombak. Karena daerah tersebut memang sepi sekali. Selain ombak, yang terdengar hanya suara burung-burung laut yang sesekali bersahutan.

Lapangan sepak bola tempat kami akan berlatih, terletak sedikit lebih jauh dari vila. Karena letaknya yang berada di daerah berbukit, permukaan tanahnya lumayan terjal. Tapi menurut pelatih, medan begini bagus untuk kami melatih stamina.

Kulihat teman-temanku sepertinya kurang tertarik dengan penjelasan beliau. Mereka sudah lebih dulu tergoda dengan rayuan aroma laut dan angin sejuk yang merabai pipi. Aku pun juga sempat tergoda, sebelum berulang-kali mengingatkan diri tentang tujuan utama kami kemari. Memang sih, di agenda juga tertulis 'liburan'. Tapi kan, tetap saja. Aku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan bukannya tekun berlatih sepak bola, kami malah jadi ketagihan main voli pantai. Apalagi, tadi aku sempat melirik ke bawah. Pasir pantai yang putih itu, pasti lembut sekali kalau dijejaki, bahkan juga kalau direbahi. Meskipun tanpa alas apapun.

Memasuki vila, kekaguman belum hilang. Perabotan mewah, sudah jelas. Kamarnya pun banyak. Kami bebas memilih.

"Silakan Tuan sekalian menaruh barang-barang Anda di kamar. Satu jam lagi, makan siang akan siap," kata kepala pelayan vila.

Yamazaki mengajakku sekamar dengannya.

"Pemandangan di kamar ini paling bagus, lho, Senpai," katanya mempromosikan, seraya membukakan pintu.

Begitu masuk, tirai putih melambai-lambai, membingkai pemandangan yang telah dijanjikan Yamazaki. Dia tidak bohong. Jendela itu seperti lukisan yang hidup. Biru laut, biru langit, putih awan, putih pasir, hijau kelapa, abu-abu tebing..., semua ada. Bahkan angin tampak berwarna. Berkilauan terkena bias matahari.

Kudekati jendela. Di bawah, terlihat ombak berkejaran menyisakan buih putih di atas pasir. Deburnya seperti mengajakku untuk turun dan merasakan sejuknya sentuhan mereka. Desir angin yang tercampur juga menambah efek suara, yang seolah betul-betul memanggilku. Seolah laut itu betul-betul hidup...

"Nah, Senpai mau tidur di ranjang yang mana?"

"Eh, oh..., apa?"

Pertanyaannya menyadarkanku, kalau sudah lewat dua menit aku terpaku memegang kusen jendela. Aku bahkan belum menaruh barang-barangku. Yamazaki tertawa melihatku yang salah tingkah.

"Kalau mau, Senpai boleh ambil ranjang yang di dekat jendela," tawarnya.

"Eh, boleh nih?"

"Iya! Aku sudah sering tidur di sana, sampai bosan. Aku akan ambil ranjang yang satunya."

Dia mulai menyusun bawaannya ke dalam lemari. Aku mengikuti langkahnya.

Selesai dengan itu, kami duduk di tepian tempat tidur masing-masing, berhadapan.

"Senpai tahu, tidak?" Yamazaki membuka percakapan. "Di laut ini, ada satu cerita..."

"Cerita? Cerita hantu?" Aku sih bukannya takut hantu atau apa. Cuma, masa mau bercerita soal hantu di siang bolong.

"Bukan! Bukan!" ia mengibaskan tangan. "Tapi, sebuah legenda. Katanya, laut di sini bisa mengabulkan permohonan orang..."

"Ehm..., masa sih?"

Dia mengangguk, meyakinkan. "Dulunya, aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi, tujuh tahun yang lalu, kakak perempuanku pernah mencobanya. Dia menuliskan permohonannya pada secarik kertas yang dimasukkan ke dalam botol kaca. Lalu botol itu, ia lemparkan ke laut. Percaya atau tidak, tak lama kemudian, permohonannya betul-betul terkabul."

Merasa agak tertarik, aku pun bertanya. "Memangnya kakakmu memohon apa?"

"... Dulu... kekasih kakak punya penyakit berat, takkan bisa hidup lama. Sampai suatu hari, kekasih kakak itu jatuh kritis, hingga tak bisa bangun lagi. Kakak yang putus asa mencoba menuliskan permohonannya, seperti yang ada dalam legenda. Seminggu kemudian, kekasih kakak betul-betul sembuh, sehat seperti sediakala."

"Wah..."

Namun sesaat kemudian, wajah Yamazaki berubah. "Meski begitu, sepertinya laut ini juga meminta tumbal atas permohonan yang ia kabulkan..."

"Tumbal?" _Ternyata, memang ada cerita hantunya..._

Ia mengangguk, lalu merendahkan suara. "Memang, kekasih kakak berhasil sembuh. Bahkan, sekarang mereka sudah menikah. Hanya saja..., anak pertama mereka meninggal karena sakit aneh saat berumur lima bulan. Anak kedua juga meninggal begitu dilahirkan. Sebabnya tidak jelas. Beruntung, anak ketiga bisa tumbuh sehat. Sekarang umurnya sudah genap tiga tahun."

"Oh...," aku menghela napas lega.

"Begitu keluar rumah sakit, kakak langsung membawanya ke kuil untuk didoakan. Tiap ulang tahunnya juga begitu... Oh, iya!" Yamazaki bangkit, merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya, dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Apa ini?" Kupandangi botol kaca seukuran telapak tanganku yang berisi kertas kecil yang digulung.

"Sejak kejadian yang dialami kakak, kami selalu membagikan tiruan botol kaca yang pernah dibuat kakak tujuh tahun lalu, pada tamu-tamu yang menginap di sini. Sebagai semacam souvenir, begitu..."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, paham.

"Rencananya sih, aku akan membagikannya sekalian menceritakan kisah ini saat acara malam api unggun...," bebernya sambil senyam-senyum.

"Lho, lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku lebih dulu?"

"Kupikir..., kalau Senpai sudah tahu lebih dulu, Senpai nggak akan setakut yang lain..."

"Wah...," aku cuma tertawa. "Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti penakut?"

Satu ketukan di pintu, memanggil kami untuk berkumpul di ruang makan. Selesai makan, kami diberikan jam bebas hingga pukul tiga sore. Setelah itu kami ke lapangan. Di hari pertama ini, kami hanya akan menjalani sesi latihan ringan untuk membiasakan diri dengan medan yang terjal.

.

.

.

Malam beranjak larut. Jam antik di ruang tengah berdentang sebelas kali. Namun, aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Aneh juga. Padahal tadi, meski latihan kami tidak lama, tapi rasa capeknya tidak berbeda dengan latihan kami yang biasanya.

Usai makan malam, semua anggota klub langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Tak ada tenaga yang tersisa untuk mengobrol, apalagi bercanda. Yamazaki juga sudah 'tewas' sejak pukul sembilan tadi.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak memaksa diriku tidur. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap malam yang begitu kelam lewat kaca jendela.

Saat malam, suasana daerah ini jadi jauh lebih sepi. Hanya samar debur ombak yang lagi-lagi, suaranya seolah memanggilku agar bersedia keluar menyapa pantai.

Ingin kubuka jendela, supaya bisa mendengar suara ombak lebih jelas. Tapi aku tak mau angin malam masuk ke kamar, dan membangunkan Yamazaki.

Akhirnya, berbekal senter yang memang tersedia di setiap kamar—sebagai persiapan jika listrik mati—aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar. Botol kaca dari Yamazaki, kumasukkan ke saku celana. Dan meski agak ragu, aku juga menyelipkan secarik kertas dan pen ke dalam saku jaketku. Kertas dan pen itu kudapatkan dari satu set buku memo yang ada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Aku keluar lewat pintu samping, yang memang hanya diselot, bukan dikunci. Agar bisa ditutup rapat dari luar, aku mengganjal pintu itu dengan batu.

Di luar, angin darat berhembus cukup kencang. Beruntung aku mengenakan jaket dan kaus kaki. Semakin aku mendekati bibir pantai, debur ombak semakin jelas terdengar. Semakin kuat pula panggilan yang kurasakan dari laut itu. Sesampainya di sana, kulihat ombak bergulung tinggi, sebagian membentur karang dan tebing, sedang sebagian lagi jatuh membasahi bibir pantai. Lantas, ombak-ombak lain menyusul, naik terbawa hantaman angin dan dihempas lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Cukup lama aku berjalan sambil menikmati suara dan suasana khas laut pasang itu. Air dingin tak menghalangiku untuk melepas sandal dan kaus kaki. Membiarkan ombak menjliati sepasang kakiku yang telanjang, sementara desir angin terus berkisar di sekitar tubuhku

Di atas, para bintang berkelap-kelip, menyambut kemunculan bulan yang sempat cukup lama tertelan gumpalan awan. Aku pun tak membutuhkan senter lagi.

Merasa bosan hanya menyusuri garis pantai, aku memutuskan naik ke atas batu karang yang menjorok sedikit ke tengah laut. Kemudian melipat kakiku, duduk menghadap laut yang bergejolak, pertanda malam yang sudah semakin larut.

Lagi-lagi, ombak tinggi memecah. Sebagian perciknya sempat membasahi wajahku, dingin.

Kurogoh saku jaket, mencari pen dan kertas. Meski tak mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan, akhirnya tertoreh juga permohonanku di atasnya. Begitu selesai, tulisan itu kubaca kembali. Kemudian, ingatanku seolah ikut terbawa angin, mengawang ke masa lalu.

Mengenang masa kecilku dulu, ketika aku dan Kyousuke asyik bermain sepak bola hingga petang, lantas pulangnya dimarahi ibu karena pakaian kami yang kotornya kelewatan. Kenangan itu berputar di depan mataku cukup lama.

Kemudian digantikan oleh kenangan berikutnya. Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat kami berpisah di bandara. Dia nampak tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergianku. Kucoba membalas senyumnya, meski perasaanku sedikit goyah, menyadari bahwa di balik senyum adikku itu, tersimpan suatu pesan. Yang sampai sekarang pun tak pernah bisa kujabarkan apa artinya.

Kukeluarkan botol kaca dari sakuku. Kubuka, dan kukeluarkan gulungan kertas di dalamnya, menggantinya dengan kertas lain yang telah kutulisi. Kututup kembali rapat-rapat, menimangnya sebentar, lantas melemparkannya. Mengirimnya ke dalam rengkuhan laut lepas.

_Maaf, Yamazaki... Aku mengotori pantaimu... _batinku setengah menyesal. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi jalan untuk membawa Kyousuke kembali. Kembali mencintai sepak bola.

Kusadari kalau Kyousuke sudah benar-benar menutup mata dan telinga atas segala bentuk ajakanku. Aku tahu memaksakan kehendak itu tidak baik. Tapi aku juga tahu, betapa sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai sepak bola. Dan ia telah membuangnya begitu saja, agar aku bisa pergi menimba ilmu di luar negeri tanpa merasa terbebani melihat dirinya yang tak bisa ikut serta karena terbentur dana.

Selama beberapa tahun di negeri orang, yang kupikirkan hanya Kyousuke. Aku berlatih keras, bersama teman-teman memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan, semuanya demi Kyousuke. Kuharap dengan melihatku, dia bisa kembali menemukan kesenangan bermain sepak bola. Namun, semua sia-sia. Dia bahkan telah berbuat lebih jauh. Memusnahkan semua poster, buku dan barang-barang miliknya yang berhubungan dengan sepak bola, tanpa sisa. Termasuk poster Gouenji-san ukuran besar yang dulu pernah menjadi harta karunnya.

Kyousuke memang keras kepala. Tapi, dia bersikap seperti itu demi menyembunyikan kebaikan hatinya. Menyembunyikan betapa dia sangat memikirkanku.

Kilauan kaca yang tertimpa cahaya bulan, semakin jauh terseret ombak. Entah sejak kapan kedua mataku juga ikut terhalang oleh kaca, akibat genangan air yang tercipta di kelopaknya. Buru-buru aku menghapusnya.

Hingga kilauan itu lenyap tertelan ombak yang semakin tinggi, barulah aku berdiri, memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Tsurugi Yuuichi."

Hampir lepas jantungku, menyadari bahwa yang berkeliaran malam-malam di tempat ini bukan hanya aku saja. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara yang sebetulnya sama sekali tidak kukenal.

"Kamu... ?"

Seseorang berdiri, sedikit jauh di belakangku. Sosoknya nampak samar karena bulan yang kembali bersembunyi. Hanya suaranya—yang dingin dan beku—terdengar, saat ia berkata.

"Namaku Alpha. Aku datang untuk mengambil sepak bola darimu."

Aku tertegun.

_Sepak bola-kah, tumbal yang diminta oleh laut dariku?_

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

**Sudut coretan author:**

_Aaaaaaaarrgghhhhh,_ Nii-san dari dunia paralel dan Alpha-chan...! Saya kangen kaliaaaannnnn! *peluk-peluk Nii-san dan Alpha-chan* *digebukin Tsurugi dan Einamu*

Ehm, #back to normal mode

Sampai di sini dulu ceritanya Nii-san, ya...

Sekarang, mari kita pindah ke sisi Kyousuke….


	4. Regret Message-Kyousuke's Side

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (c) Level-5. Regret Message (c) Mothy/AkunoP

**Peringatan: **Spoiler **InaKuro** episode **3-4. **Non-AU, semoga nggak OOC. Ada _flashback, _plus_ timejump _gaje bersama Alpha-chan

**Penjelasan: **Lagunya masih Regret Message oleh Kagamine Rin.

Masih mengambil setting **InaGo Chrono Stone**, yaitu dunia paralel di mana Yuuichi Nii-san bisa main sepak bola, sedangkan Tsurugi tidak. Diambil dari sudut pandang Tsurugi (adik), di malam yang sama dengan saat Yuuichi Nii-san menghanyutkan botol kacanya.

_Dewa_, sekali lagi… selamat membaca :)

* * *

.

**Bab 4**

**Regret Message – Kyousuke's Side**

**.**

**.**

Kuletakkan pen di atas bukuku yang masih terbuka. Kurenggangkan tubuhku yang penat, lantas menguap. Mataku melirik jam dinding. Hampir pukul dua belas malam. Belakangan PR-PR yang bertumpuk memaksaku harus begadang, kadang hingga dini hari. Namun sepertinya malam ini, aku hanya kuat sampai di sini.

Kututup semua bukuku. Membereskannya, lalu merebahkan diri ke atas kasur.

Mataku menatap ke langit-langit, sedangkan pikiranku melayang ke luar. _Nii-san sedang apa, ya ?_

Mungkin dia sudah sedari tadi tidur, karena_ training camp_ yang pastinya melelahkan.

Kumiringkan tubuhku ke kanan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke salah satu bagian dinding kamarku yang berada di samping meja. Aku masih ingat betul, dulu di sana terpasang poster Gouenji-san, tampak keren dengan seragam Inazuma Japan-nya. Sekarang di sana tak ada apa-apa lagi. Aku sendiri-lah yang sudah membakarnya. Memusnahkannya bersama dengan cita-citaku untuk bisa menjadi seperti dia.

Semua karena peristiwa aneh yang pernah kualami, di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini. Tepat empat tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Saat itu aku yang baru berusia sembilan tahun, berlatih sepak bola sendiri di halaman belakang rumah. Suatu hari nanti, aku juga akan seperti Nii-san, masuk klub sepak bola Raimon, begitu tekadku.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke."

Aku menghentikan permainanku, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak terlihat siapapun, sampai aku menengadah dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian ketat aneh, menatapku dari balkon lantai dua. Rambutnya berwarna ungu dengan bentuk menyerupai jamur. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ma...maling?!"

Aku agak takut sekarang. Sadar kalau aku hanya sendirian di rumah. Nii-san belum pulang dari latihan sore, ibu pergi belanja, sedangkan ayah hari ini pulang malam.

"_No_." Dia mengacungkan sebelah telapak tangan di depan wajah. "Aku bukan maling. Namaku Alpha."

"Al... siapa…?"

Siapapun dia, tetap saja mencurigakan. Aku melirik ke dalam rumah, lewat pintu belakang yang kubiarkan terbuka. Mengira-ngira apakah aku cukup cepat untuk masuk ke dalam, mengunci pintu, dan menelepon polisi, tanpa harus celaka.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalau dia memang penjahat, dia seharusnya membawa senjata. Tapi yang kulihat, dia hanya membawa sebuah bola putih aneh dengan motif lingkaran-lingkaran yang warnanya berlainan.

Belum habis keherananku, orang itu berkata lagi.

"Aku akan mengambil sepak bola darimu."

"Te-ternyata memang maling...!" desisku, setengah takut, setengah waspada. _Dan... apa katanya tadi...? Ingin mengambil sepak bola? _Mengira bahwa yang dia incar adalah bola yang sedang kumainkan, buru-buru aku meraih bolaku dari tanah, memeluknya erat dan bergerak mundur. "Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Tak memedulikan peringatanku, dia melemparkan bola putihnya dan menendangnya ke arahku. Kaget, aku berusaha menghindar, tapi di saat bersamaan aku pun menyadari bahwa tubuhkku tak dapat digerakkan. Beku di tempatku berdiri.

Kemudian semua yang ada di sekitarku berubah putih.

Detik berikutnya, aku menemukan diriku tidak lagi berada di halaman rumah. Tapi di sebuah taman, yang entah kenapa tampak sangat familiar.

"Kyousuke!"

"Nii-san?" Kutoleh sumber suara yang terdengar seperti memanggilku itu.

Yang kutemukan di sana, memang Nii-san..., bersama dengan seorang anak kecil. _Aku?_

_Lho, kenapa aku juga ada di situ?_

"Mereka adalah kau dan kakakmu, dua tahun yang lalu."

Tahu-tahu, orang aneh berbaju ketat itu sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Dua tahun yang lalu?" ulangku tak mengerti.

"Saat kau berusia tujuh tahun, dan kakakmu berusia dua belas." Dia berkata tanpa sekalipun menatap ke arahku. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah 'aku' dan Nii-san yang sedang bermain sepak bola berdua.

_Oh, begitu... Pantas rasanya Nii-san yang ada di sana kelihatan lebih kecil dari biasanya._

"Hanya saja," lanjutnya lagi. "_Timeline_ atau garis waktu yang terjadi di masa ini, berbeda dengan _timeline_ tempat di mana kau berasal."

"Apa... maksudmu?"

Aku semakin bingung. _Apa maling berbaju ketat ini yang membawaku ke sini? Ke masa dua tahun yang lalu? Untuk apa, dan bagaimana?_

"Lihatlah. Dan kau akan mengerti."

Kuikuti arah tatapannya. Kulihat diriku yang di sana sedang berusaha memanjat sebuah pohon tinggi, sementara Nii-san memperingatkanku agar jangan melakukannya.

Sejenak aku mengerutkan kening. Aku memang ingat pernah memanjat pohon itu untuk mengambil bola. Tapi, saat itu Nii-san tidak sedang bersamaku. Kalau ini memang kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, seharusnya...

Pikiranku terputus, saat melihat dahan pohon tempat 'aku' berpegangan patah. Aku menjerit ngeri seraya berlari ke sana, bemaksud menolong diriku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba 'tubuhku' yang jatuh terhenti di udara. Semua terhenti. Hanya aku yang bisa bergerak.

"Tenanglah. Meski pada akhirnya kau betul-betul jatuh, kau tidak akan terluka." Orang itu mengeluarkan bola putihnya seperti tadi. Hanya saja salah satu motif lingkarannya sekarang tampak bercahaya. "Karena..."

Lagi-lagi, sekitarku berubah putih. Kali ini aku menemukan diriku berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Namun jika dilihat sekilas, ini jelas sebuah kamar. Mungkin kamar rumah sakit. Karena di sana aku juga melihat seseorang duduk di atas kursi roda. Dan dia adalah...

"Nii...san...? Kenapa Nii-san...?" Aku tertegun saat mengenalinya.

"Dalam garis waktu yang sesungguhnya, dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Kau tidak terluka, namun sebagai gantinya, kakakmu tak dapat berjalan lagi."

Kata-katanya yang terakhir seperti pedang dingin yang menembus rusukku.

"Bo...bohong...!" gemetar suaraku. "Itu bohong! Semuanya bohong!" kututup telingaku.

"Inilah kenyataan. Sepak bola yang kau cintai telah merampas kaki kakakmu."

Kutubruk dia. Sementara dia bergeming, aku berusaha memukul-mukul tubuhnya. Marah atas pemandangan yang telah dia perlihatkan.

"Pulang! Bawa aku pulang! Aku tak mau melihatnya!" merengek seperti bayi, aku tak peduli.

"Garis waktu dan dunia tempat kau berasal adalah palsu."

"Aku tak peduli! Aku tak mau di sini! Kembalikan aku! Aku mau pulang!"

"Jika kau ingin duniamu—dunia di mana kakakmu masih mampu berjalan—menjadi kenyataan, kau harus membuang sepak bolamu."

Kuhentikan serangan bertubiku padanya. "Membuang ... sepak bolaku? Bagaimana caranya?"

Beranjak dia menjauhiku. "Sebentar lagi jawabannya akan muncul. Mulai hari ini kau akan membenci sepak bola."

"Tunggu! Aku masih belum menger..."

Dia berbalik. Melempar bola putihnya ke atas. Lantas menghilang. Bersama dengan pemandangan rumah sakit yang menyakitkan itu.

Detik berikutnya, aku telah kembali ke halaman rumah, terduduk di atas tanah, dengan napas terengah. Bola sepakku menggelinding, menyentuh lututku yang lemas terkapar. Bola sepak, yang tadinya berusaha kulindungi dari tangan orang jahat, kini justru kutatap dengan mata liar penuh amarah.

_Duk!_

Kutendang bola itu sembarangan. Aku tak mau benda jahat itu berada di dekatku.

Melesat menuju pintu belakang, _hup!_ Bola itu terhenti di tangan seseorang yang muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Kyousuke? Ternyata kamu di sini, ya? Pantas, aku pulang, nggak ada yang menjawab..."

"Nii-san...?" kutatap sosoknya dari atas ke bawah, berulang-ulang. _Tidak._ _Tidak ada kursi roda. Nii-san di depanku berdiri. Tegak. Seperti biasanya. Seperti yang seharusnya..._

_Aku sudah kembali, _batinku lega.

"Kyousuke, kamu kenapa?" Nii-san mendekat dan berlutut di depanku yang masih terduduk. "Wajahmu pucat. Kamu sakit?"

"Tidak..., aku tidak apa-apa...," jawabku sambil berdiri. Membersihkan tanah yang menempel di celana.

"Ini bolamu," Nii-san menyerahkan benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Nii-san simpan saja. Aku ... sudah selesai main bola..."

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan tak mengerti Nii-san, aku mendahuluinya masuk rumah.

"Aku mau mandi dulu...!" kataku dengan suara yang dibuat agar terdengar senormal mungkin.

Kemudian malamnya, aku dan Nii-san mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan ibu tentang tawaran yang ditujukan kepada kami, untuk belajar sepak bola di luar negeri. Mereka bingung, mereka ingin mengirim kami berdua ke sana, namun dana yang ada tak memungkinkan untuk itu.

Saat itulah aku mengerti. Bahwa inilah jawaban yang dimaksud orang itu. Inilah kesempatan untuk membuang sepak bolaku, sekaligus membahagiakan Nii-san. Untuk menggantikan apa yang telah terenggut dari 'Nii-san yang tak mampu berjalan' itu.

Aku katakan pada ayah, ibu dan Nii-san kalau aku sudah bosan dengan sepak bola. Biar Nii-san saja yang pergi, begitu kataku.

Sudah kuputuskan. Jika di dunia seberang sana, 'aku yang lain' telah membuat Nii-san menderita, maka biarlah 'aku yang di sini' berkorban untuk membuat Nii-san bahagia.

Aku sadar, apa yang kulakukan di sini tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah dilakukan 'Nii-san yang lain' itu. Saat bertemu dengan sosoknya yang teronggok di kursi roda, aku bisa melihat matanya yang kesepian meski wajahnya tampak tersenyum. Dengan satu bola sepak di pangkuannya, sepak bola terasa begitu dekat... namun sesungguhnya, sepak bola... sama sekali tak bisa ia gapai.

Aku yang di sini hanya harus membuang sepak bola. Sedangkan dia... yang dia korbankan bukan cuma sepak bola. Tapi juga kakinya, masa remajanya, masa depannya, dan impiannya...

.

.

Aku kembali telentang. Lewat jendela kamar kupandangi bulan purnama yang sedang memamerkan sinarnya tanpa terhalang awan.

"_Garis waktu dan dunia tempat kau berasal adalah palsu."_ Kata-kata orang itu kembali terngiang di telingaku.

Kalau begitu, 'Nii-san yang bisa bermain sepak bola' sama seperti bulan. Meski cahayanya palsu, meski keindahannya palsu, dia adalah satu-satunya cahaya harapan bagi hatiku yang telah berubah hitam, akibat diliputi begitu banyak kebohongan ini.

Karenanya, aku akan terus berbohong, sampai kelak kebohongan yang bertumpuk ini berubah menjadi kenyataan. Sampai kelak 'Nii-san yang bisa bermain sepak bola' bukan lagi berupa bulan. Tapi menjadi matahari dengan cahaya yang silau, hangat dan _nyata_.

Kupejamkan mataku. Setelah sebelumnya berdoa agar malam ini tak ada lagi mimpi buruk, tentang 'Nii-san yang tidak mampu berjalan' itu.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Sudut coretan author:**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga... niat saya bikin cerita Tsurugi bersaudara dari dunia paralel (yey!) ^0^/

Saya emang demen banget episode 3 dan 4 Chrono Stone. Habis, Nii-san di situ ganteng sangat sih... Yang nongkrong(?) di kursi roda aja dah ganteng, pa lagi pas main bola... (armed-nya sekseh...) #nosebleeding...

Sebenarnya Bab Regret Message ini bisa dibilang 'pelampiasan' saya yang kangen berat sama Nii-san dunia paralel, ufufufu...#pengakuan

Ya..., gitu deh... Jadi intinya...

Tsurugi (dari dunia paralel) jadi benci sepak bola, karena Alpha pernah menunjukkan padanya, dunia sebenarnya di mana Nii-san tak bisa lagi bermain sepak bola. Kyou-chan yang menyesal karena 'dirinya di dunia lain' sudah mencelakakan Nii-san, memutuskan untuk berhenti main sepak bola, supaya Nii-san di dunianya—'Nii-san yang bisa bermain sepak bola'—bisa jadi kenyataan.

Sementara Nii-san (dari dunia paralel), yang bingung sama perubahan ekstrem Tsurugi, mencoba mengirim permohonannya lewat laut. Dan _sepertinya_ bakal terkabul karena kedatangan Alpha … (Alpha jadi kayak roh laut, hehe)

Bab selanjutnya, penyelesaian dari kedua 'Regret Message' ini... mungkin agak lama, karena masih dalam penyelesaian. Ditunggu saja, ya? ^6^


	5. Bonus: Re Birthday-Okita Souji

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (c) Level-5. Re Birthday (c) Mothy/AkunoP

**Peringatan: **Spoiler **InaKuro** episode **26-29. **Non-AU, semoga nggak OOC

**Penjelasan: **Iyei! Akhirnya, bonus chapter! Tokoh utama kali ini: Sou-chan (Okita Souji, maksudnya^^), yang bercerita dari alam kubur(?)nya di saat Tsurugi mau mixi-max sama dia. Lagu untuk bab ini, Re Birthday oleh Kagamine Len. Tapi, kali ini lirik yang ditulis dalam bab ini nggak lengkap. Saya cuma memuat bagian yang bisa nyambung dengan alur ceritanya. Ngga pa-pa ya? ^^v

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

.

**Bonus Chapter**

**Re Birthday – Okita Souji**

.

.

_Edo, Kediaman keluarga Okita. __Musim panas di tahun keempat Keiou (1886 M)_

Sekarang aku nyaris tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Posisiku yang sedang terkapar di atas tanah, setelah melepas serentetan batuk darah hebat, seharusnya adalah posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman. Namun sebaliknya, aku merasa lega.

Dari awal aku memang tak ingin mati di atas tempat tidur. Sebagai seorang samurai, aku lebih memilih mati di medan perang, atau setidaknya mati karena hukuman seppuku.

Karena itu, mati di halaman rumah pun kurasa tidak begitu buruk.

Mataku yang awalnya masih bisa menangkap warna merah darah yang menggenang di sekitar wajahku sudah mengatup sepenuhnya.

Rasa sakit konstan yang biasa menusuki dadaku pun perlahan pudar.

Satu-satunya yang masih bisa tertangkap inderaku adalah suara mengeong para kucing yang sepertinya sedang berkumpul di dekat jasadku.

_Syukurlah, setidaknya akhir hidup ini tidak harus kulalui seorang diri._

Tak lama, suara-suara itu pun menghilang sepenuhnya, bersama seluruh rasa sakit, dan hembusan napas terakhir.

_Ke manakah aku menuju? Surga? __Neraka? Ataukah...?_

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata, dan bangkit untuk duduk. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja, karena yang menyambutku tetaplah kegelapan maha hitam. Berulang kali aku mengerjap, mencari-cari cahaya, namun sia-sia.

Mataku tak melihat perwujudan dari apapun, dan satu desir yang halus pun tak tertangkap oleh telingaku. Akhirnya, kusadari bahwa aku berada di suatu tempat, entah apa, yang jelas begitu sunyi, senyap dan gelap.

Kuputuskan untuk berbaring kembali. Saat itulah aku mampu melihat. Sebuah lubang menganga di atas tubuhku. Dari sana aku bisa melihat padang rumput hijau aneh dengan sebuah bola hitam-putih menyendiri di tengahnya.

_Aneh... bukankah jika ada lubang di atas kepala, maka yang harusnya terlihat adalah langit...? _gumamku. _Berarti...aku sendiri lah yang berada di langit? _

Ya, tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah mati? Tapi... jika aku memang berada di langit, di surga, kenapa sekitarku begitu gelap._ (A/N: surga dan langit dalam bahasa Jepang bisa diwakili dengan satu huruf yang sama, Ten dari Tenma)_

Tak lama satu suara yang tidak kukenal menjawab pertanyaanku.

**"Tsumibukaki ningen yo**("Wahai manusia pendosa,)**  
****Omae wa kono saki eien ni **(kau akan berada di tempat ini untuk selamanya)**  
****Kono heya kara wa derarenu" **(dan takkan pernah bisa keluar.")

_Pendosa, katanya...? _

Ah.. ya... Tentu saja. Aku yang sudah membunuh begitu banyak orang ini... tak mungkin bisa menyentuh surga.

Kugerakan tubuhku ke samping. Namun sesuatu terasa menghalangi. Sebuah borgol merah mengunci pergelangan tanganku. Mengingatkan ku bahwa, warna merah ini adalah warna yang sama, yang biasa mewarnai setiap ayunan pedangku.

Kucoba menggerakkan kaki, namun di sana pun juga sama. Gerak keduanya tersandera oleh seutas rantai biru. Warna kesedihan dari orang-orang yang ditinggalkan, oleh mereka yang darahnya pernah menodai baju dan wajahku.

Rupanya mereka benar-benar tak mau membiarkan aku lari dari tempat ini.

Tapi tak masalah. Karena aku sama sekali sama sekali tak tertarik untuk melarikan diri. Kebebasan bukanlah sesuatu yang akrab denganku. Kalaupun setelah mati jiwaku akan terpasung di sini selamanya, hal itu tak ada bedanya dengan saat aku hidup. Aku sudah biasa dengan kehidupan yang tergadai untuk melindungi orang lain.

Sambil berpikir begitu, aku kembali menutup mata.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku selalu sama. Aku terbangun. Melewatkan waktu sendirian terpasung dalam kegelapan. Lalu kembali tidur. Begitu seterusnya, hingga entah berapa kali semua itu berulang.

Pemandangan yang bisa kulihat dari lubang di atasku pun masih sama. Padang rumput hijau dengan bola hitam-putih menyendiri di tengah. Waktu nampaknya tak berjalan dengan baik di sana. Karena aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat malam menyapa padang rumput itu. Bahkan bola di tengahnya pun bergeming sama sekali. Entah apa yang dia tunggu.

Memikirkannya pun percuma. Hari ini, aku kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Kemudian aku terbangun lagi, masih menghadapi pemandangan yang sama. Padang rumput hijau. Bola yang bergeming. _Tidakkah ada pemandangan lain? _Kucoba berbicara pada mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka hanya diam tak menjawab.

_Setidaknya cobalah untuk bergerak sedikit._ Kataku lagi pada si bola bergeming.

'_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bergerak jika kau sendiri juga tidak bergerak?'_

_Kau menyuruh tubuh terpasung ini untuk bergerak?_

Sesaat aku tersentak. Menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Bercakap-cakap dengan sebuah bola.

'_Kau tak pernah bergerak, karena kau tak pernah mencobanya.'_

_Lucu. Aku sudah mati. Tak mungkin bisa bergerak. __Apalagi menggerakanmu._

Kemudian tak terdengar sahutan lagi. Mungkin dia sudah bosan denganku.

.

.

.

'_Bangunlah. Kami butuh bantuanmu.'_

Sesuatu agak berbeda hari ini. Ada satu suara membangunkanku. Suara milik si bola bergeming itu.

_Keras kepala. Sudah kukatakan, aku sudah mati. __Tak bisa apa-apa lagi._

'_Seseorang sedang menyaksikan perjuanganmu semasa hidup. Dan dia membutuhkan kekuatanmu.'_

_Apa gunanya kekuatanku yang hanya berguna untuk menyakiti orang lain? _

'… _Demi melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi kami.'_

Kali ini bukan suara bola bergeming. Suara lain yang tak kukenal datang menjawab kata-kataku.

_... Siapa...?_

'_Okita-san, apakah suara saya terdengar...?"_

_... Siapa...?_

Tapi, lagi-lagi dia mengacuhkan pertanyaanku.

'_Saya mohon, Okita-san! Jika Anda bersedia meminjamkan kekuatan Anda, akan ada banyak hal yang bisa kami selamatkan!'_

Aku melengos. Keras kepala sekali mereka.

_Memangnya aku yang sekarang bisa apa? Kalaupun kau meminta tolong pada diriku yang masih hidup, kurasa dia juga akan menolak. Percuma saja._

'_Itu tidak benar!'_

Aku sedikit kesal sekarang.

_Memangnya, tahu apa kamu tentang diriku?_

'_Saya mengenal seseorang. Seorang laki-laki yang tak pernah menyerah meski hidupnya hanya diliputi keputusasaan. __Anda..., diri Anda semasa hidup, sangat mirip dengan orang itu.'_

_Setidaknya orang yang kau kenal itu masih hidup. Semirip apapun aku yang dulu dengan dirinya, semuanya sudah berubah. Aku yang sekarang sudah mati._

Kupejamkan mata. Aku ingin dia mengakhiri pembicaraan tak berguna ini.

'_Anda akan hidup!'_

Seruannya memaksaku membuka mata.

'_Kekuatan Anda akan hidup dalam diri saya!'_

_Kau ini... sebenarnya siapa...?_

'_Saya hanyalah seseorang yang ingin melindungi sesuatu yang amat berharga...'_

Itu lagi.

_Dengar. Melindungi dan menumpahkan darah adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Lihatlah diriku. Berlumur dosa, terpenjara dalam kekosongan dan kehampaan. Apa ini kekuatan yang kamu cari?_

_**"Tsumi ga keshite yurusareru koto wa nai"**__("Dosa-dosamu takkan dapat terampuni")__**  
**_

Kata-kata itu selalu memperingatkanku. Kali ini aku memperingatkan dia.

Dan aku sama sekali tak berharap dia akan berucap apapun lagi. Lebih-lebih menjawabku dengan kalimat ini:

'**Bushi' to iu kotoba 'Oni' to iu kotoba**(Kata bernama 'Samurai', dan kata bernama 'Iblis')**  
****Orera wa sorera o chikara ni kaeyou **(Kita akan ubah keduanya menjadi kekuatan)**  
**

_... Bukankah itu adalah keyakinan Anda sendiri semasa Anda hidup dulu? __Melindungi dengan taruhan nyawa, meski harus menjadi iblis sekalipun. Kenapa Anda tak mencoba untuk mendengarkannya?'_

_Sudah kukatakan, diriku yang hidup, berbeda dengan aku yang sudah mati._

'_... Baik. Kalau begitu..._

**"Kore kara anata wa umarekawarimasu." **("Mulai saat ini, Anda akan terlahir kembali")

Sesaat setelah dia berkata begitu, borgol merah yang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku tiba-tiba remuk, lantas lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

Belum sempat aku memahami apa yang terjadi, suara rantai pecah memaksaku menoleh ke arah kakiku. Kepingan rantai biru tercecer, diiringi dengan suara lain, namun entah kenapa, dari logatnya, aku merasa pernah mengenalnya.

**"Oman no atarashii _baasudei _ze yo!" **("Inilah hari lahirmu yang baru _ze yo_!")**  
**

Perlahan tubuhku yang telah terlepas dari pasungan melayang, atau mungkin jatuh...? Yang jelas tubuhku sedang tertarik keluar menuju lubang itu.

Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya. Pemandangan itu sudah berubah. Ada seseorang yang menantiku di atas padang hijau.

**Mousugu kimi to hitotsu ni naru** (Sebentar lagi, aku akan bersatu denganmu)

.

.

.

-Re Birthday – Okita Souji-

-Tamat-

* * *

**Sudut coretan author:**

Gah... Apaaaan iniiii? DX Gajenya maaxxx...

Maaf, ya bagi yang nggak ngerti *bungkuk2* saya yang ngetik juga bingung sendiri, kok (lho?)

Tapi seenggaknya di bab ini nggak ada kata 'Sepak bola'nya. Bosan juga saya ngetik kata 'Sepak bola~' melulu mulai bab pertama. Hehe.

Sebenarnya inspirasi buat bikin bonus chapter ini adalah episode 29, pas Okita-san bilang kalau dia merasa seperti hidup kembali, setelah 'hitotsu ni naru' (baca: MixiMax, hihihi) sama Tsurugi.

Nah, Tsurugi bersaudara sudah memegang bab Aku no Musume sampai Regret Message. Jadi saya pikir, kenapa nggak sekalian aja sama Re Birthday-nya? Mumpung ada yang cocok dan bersedia, hihi *ditebas Okita-san

Dan akhirnya jadilah bonus chapter (nan gaje) ini. XD

Lagian kalo diliat-liat, gaya rambut Okita-san tuh mirip sama Len, yah? (ponytailnya imut~). Tapi warnanya warna Gakupo. (Eh. Anak Len sama Gakupo, donk!? O.o)

Oh, ya... yang lebih penting... soal adegan kematian Okita-san itu... Konon, yang pernah saya baca, Okita Souji memang ditemukan meninggal di halaman rumah kakak perempuannya di Edo, karena TBC yang diidapnya. Dan soal kucing-kucing itu, ada yang bilang, sesaat sebelum meninggal, Okita-san mengejar seekor kucing hitam yang selalu lewat di depannya saat jam-jam tertentu. Kepercayaan orang dulu, kalau kucing hitam adalah pertanda sial bagi mereka yang sakit TBC.

Tapi ada juga yang bilang, kucing itu sebenarnya peliharaan Okita-san. Ada juga versi yang menceritakan Okita-san bermaksud membunuh kucing itu karena sudah memakan burung peliharaannya.

Jadi daripada bingung, saya ambil tengah-tengahnya saja. Okita-san meninggal ditemani kucing. Beres, deh! ^^

Oh, ya satu lagi! Yang ngomong pas rantai biru pecah, itu si Sakamoto Ryouma. Yang miximax sama Nishiki-senpai itu loh. Kan dia kalo ngomong pasti pake akhiran "ze yo, ze yo". ^^

Yah, pokoknya dengan ini, fanfic 'Aku no Tsurugi' sudah tamat sepenuhnya (iyei). \(^o^)/

Terimakasih banyak sudah baca sampai sini! Arigatou Gozaimashita~! ^^


	6. Regret Message-Finale

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (c) Level-5. Regret Message (c) Mothy/AkunoP

**Peringatan: **_**Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert!**_InaKuro episode **3-4, **plus sedikit bocoran tentang identitas penolong Yuuichi di Chrono Stone episode 3**. **Non-AU, semoga nggak OOC

**Penjelasan: **Ini adalah bab terakhir. Penyelesaian dari bab 3 dan 4: Regret Message sisi Yuuichi dan sisi Kyousuke. Lagunya masih Regret Message oleh Kagamine Rin.

_Dewa_, sekali lagi… selamat membaca :)

* * *

**Bab 5**

**Regret Message – Finale**

**.**

**.**

"Ya?" Yuuichi memiringkan kepala sedikit. Memastikan kalau dia tidak salah mendengar.

"Kami akan menghilangkan jejak sepak bola darimu."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicaranya, Alpha mengeluarkan Shpere Device. Menekan tombol merah, Time Warp Mode, dan menendangnya ke arah Yuuichi. Namun sebelum bola putih itu menjalankan perintah, sebuah bayangan putih bergerak cepat, menyambar tubuh Yuuichi, lantas menghilang bersamanya.

"Apa!?"

Menyadari sasarannya berhasil melarikan diri, Alpha segera mendarat dari posisi tubuh yang tengah melompat, setelah sebelumnya menonaktifkan Shpere Device. Saat Alpha bermaksud menghubungi atasannya, alat komunikasi yang menempel di pipinya telah lebih dulu memberi tanda pesan masuk.

"_Yes. _Di sini Alpha." Alpha diam sejenak, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan padanya. "Apakah itu benar? Begitu…. Saya mengerti. ... _Yes. _Saya akan segera kembali."

Segera setelah memutuskan hubungan, sebuah pesawat berbentuk seperti UFO terbang mendekat, men-teleportasikan Alpha ke dalamnya, lalu pergi dan menghilang ditelan langit malam. Debur laut yang tadinya bergejolak, perlahan mulai tenang. Seakan tercengang setelah menyaksikan anak manusia yang mampu muncul-menghilang dalam sekejap.

Sementara itu, Yuuichi dan bayangan putih yang menyelamatkannya tiba di depan pintu belakang vila.

Setelah bisa melihat wujud si bayangan putih dengan lebih jelas, Yuuichi menyadari bahwa penolongnya itu tak lebih dari sesosok tubuh mungil bertongkat, dengan jubah putih membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya janggut putih lebat yang muncul dari balik kerudung jubah itu. Seperti tokoh penyihir tua dalam dongeng.

"Maaf...," Yuuichi sempat bingung harus memanggilnya apa. "Anda... siapa, ya?"

"Untuk sementara ini, kau tidak perlu tahu," suaranya terdengar seperti seorang pria tua, namun tidak terlalu renta. "Yang jelas kami adalah orang-orang yang bermaksud membantu kalian, orang-orang yang mencintai sepak bola."

Yuuichi ingin buka mulut, tapi si pria berjubah telah lebih dulu memotong.

"Sekarang, aku harus memberitahumu mengenai suatu peristiwa besar yang _seharusnya_ terjadi dalam hidupmu, namun tidak pernah terjadi."

"Peristiwa besar...?" Yuuichi mengulangi dengan suara ragu. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kejadian demi kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Ya. Ini mungkin terdengar sangat mengejutkan bagimu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Agar kau bisa langsung mengerti..."

Pelan, Yuuichi mengangguk. Meski kepalanya sendiri masih dipenuhi seribu tanda tanya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang pria tersebut, Yuuichi tidak bisa untuk tidak terperanjat. Matanya membuka lebar. Kakinya serasa goyah. Tubuhnya menggigil. Bukan karena angin, melainkan karena keterkejutan yang tidak main-main.

"Apakah ... itu benar?" pertanyaan Yuuichi, lebih serupa bisikan tanpa napas.

"Kalau kau masih belum percaya, kami bisa menunjukan padamu..."

"Tidak, tidak usah!" potong Yuuichi cepat-cepat. "Saya percaya... Saya percaya semua yang Anda katakan."

Si pria tua tidak jadi mengeluarkan alat proyeksinya. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dan menyerahkannya pada Yuuichi.

"Ini adalah Time Bracelet. Kenakanlah. Dengan ini kau bisa melakukan Time Travel, meski hanya seorang diri."

"Time Travel...?" Yuuichi mengamati gelang yang kini melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Untuk apa?"

"Bagaimanapun, sebelum dirimu harus menghilang, kami masih memerlukan bantuanmu. Seseorang..., atau mungkin beberapa orang... saat ini sedang melakukan perjalanan ke masa sebelas tahun silam, untuk menyelamatkan sepak bola..."

"Menyelamatkan sepak bola? Sebelas tahun silam?"

"Yaitu saat klub sepak bola SMP-mu dulu, SMP Raimon, baru saja didirikan oleh sang kapten tim legendaris Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru. Ada sekelompok orang di masa dua ratus tahun mendatang—masa di mana aku berasal—yang bermaksud menghapuskan klub sepak bola Raimon."

"Jadi..., 'beberapa orang' yang Anda maksud tadi, melakukan Time Travel demi mencegah penghapusan itu... dan Anda juga bermaksud mengirim saya untuk bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Ya. Sekaligus meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengembalikan masa lalumu seperti yang seharusnya..., Tsurugi Yuuichi..."

"Eh..., Anda tahu nama saya...?" Yuuichi keheranan.

"Tentu saja. Tak mungkin aku begitu saja menolong dan meminta tolong pada seseorang yang tidak kukenal, 'kan?" ujar si pria tua retoris.

Melihat Yuuichi yang masih berdiri, tampak menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan, si pria tua berkata, "Pergilah. Time Bracelet itu sudah diset agar membawamu ke masa sebelas tahun silam. Kau hanya perlu menekan tombolnya saja."

"Tapi..., bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Tak usah pikirkan aku. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Teman-temanmu di sini semuanya telah berhasil dipengaruhi untuk melupakan sepak bola. Aku akan mengembalikan mereka seperti semula."

"Tapi..."

"Serahkan masalah ini padaku. Kau pergi saja. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Dengan berat hati, Yuuichi menuruti perintah itu. Ditekannya tombol yang dimaksud, yang kemudian mengirim tubuhnya menembus lorong demi lorong ruang dan waktu.

.

.

.

Tiba di masa sebelas tahun silam, Yuuichi menemukan dirinya berada di Stadion Football Frontier, stadion di mana nantinya Tim Raimon, di bawah pimpinan Endou Mamoru, berhasil meraih gelar juara se-Jepang.

"Yuuichi-san?"

Matsukaze Tenma. Yuuichi mengenali anak laki-laki ini, yang memegang peran sebagai kapten saat SMP Raimon berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan Holy Road beberapa bulan silam.

"Anu..., kaki Yuuichi-san..., apa sudah sembuh?" Tenma menatap bingung pada kedua kaki Yuuichi yang setahunya tak bisa dipakai berdiri tegak.

_Dia tahu, ya? Berarti dia memang Matsukaze Tenma yang berasal dari garis waktu yang sebenarnya._

"Penjelasannya nanti saja," Yuuichi menunjuk lawan-lawan yang sedang dihadapi Tenma dan tim sepak bolanya. "Sekarang, kita harus mengalahkan mereka dulu, bukan?"

"Ah, iya!" Tenma mengangguk.

Alpha awalnya tak mengenali siapa orang yang baru datang itu. Tetapi setelah mendapat data tentang pertemuannya dengan Yuuichi di masa sebelas tahun mendatang, ia pun mendekatinya. "Kali ini, kami juga akan membereskanmu."

Yuuichi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Tim Tenma segera melakukan pergantian pemain. Yuuichi masuk sebagai pemain nomor sepuluh. Dengan bantuannya, Tim Tenma berhasil menambah angka menjadi 2-0, dan memenangkan pertandingan,

Alpha yang misinya telah dianggap gagal, segera mundur. Endou Mamoru serta klub sepak bola yang akan didirikannya, berhasil diselamatkan. Kelak, mereka akan menjadi tonggak awal kesuksesan sepak bola Jepang di panggung dunia.

.

.

.

Kepada Tenma, dan dua temannya dari masa depan, Fei Rune dan Wondeba si beruang ("Siapa yang beruang, hah?"), Yuuichi membeberkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengenai masa lalu yang dialaminya, masa lalu yang _seharusnya_ dialaminya namun tidak terjadi, dan Kyousuke yang berubah menjadi benci akan sepak bola. Sampai di sini, Tenma menegakkan kepala, sulit untuk percaya. Tsurugi Kyousuke adalah teman baiknya, yang bersama dengannya membawa SMP Raimon memenangkan turnamen nasional Holy Road. Tsurugi yang dikenal Tenma, sangat mencintai sepak bola sama seperti dia mencintai kakaknya, tak mungkin berbalik membenci sepak bola.

"Tsurugi ... bilang begitu?"

Yuuichi mengiyakan dan melanjutkan penuturannya, mengenai sang penyelamat yang mengaku hendak membantu orang-orang yang mencintai sepak bola, untuk melindungi sepak bola. Di bagian ini, giliran Fei yang nampak terkejut. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Karena itu, aku mohon bantuan kalian, untuk mengembalikan masa lalu kami seperti semula, sekaligus mengembalikan sepak bola pada Kyousuke," ujar Yuuichi mengakhiri ceritanya.

.

.

.

Usai berpamitan pada Endou Mamoru kecil; Tenma, Fei, Wondeba, dan Yuuichi bersiap untuk pulang ke masa sekarang. Dalam perjalanan kembali, Wondeba menyuruh Tenma 'meminjamkan' rumahnya untuk menjadi markas sementara. Yuuichi memutuskan ikut menginap di sana. Dia yang sedang mengikuti _training camp _selama empat hari ke depan_,_ tak seharusnya tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah hari ini. Dan ia juga tak mungkin bisa menjelaskan semua yang dialami—dan diketahuinya—hari ini pada keluarganya, terutama Kyousuke. Anak itu pasti akan menghalangi habis-habisan niatnya untuk mengembalikan masa lalu mereka seperti semula.

"Maaf, ya, Tenma-kun. Aku jadi ikut menginap..."

"Tak apa, Yuuichi-san. Aki-nee juga tak keberatan. Di sini masih banyak kamar kosong, kok...," kata Tenma saat mengantar Yuuichi ke salah satu kamar.

"Ng..., Tenma-kun..."

Tenma yang bermaksud keluar kamar, menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya?"

"Jika nanti... kita berhasil mengembalikan masa lalu seperti semula, tolong jaga Kyousuke, ya? Karena aku yang sesungguhnya, mungkin takkan bisa melakukan itu...," Yuuichi berusaha untuk tersenyum saat mengatakannya, "...dengan baik."

"Yuuichi-san..." Tersentuh mendengarnya, Tenma mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Saya pasti akan menjaga Tsurugi, bersama teman-teman Raimon yang lain. Pasti!"

Yuuichi tampak lega. "Terima kasih, Tenma-kun. Aku bersyukur, Kyousuke punya teman sepertimu..."

Tenma menggeleng. "Tidak... Saya juga bersyukur bisa berteman dengan pemain hebat seperti Tsurugi. Kalau bukan karena bentakan dia, saya tak mungkin bisa menjadi saya yang sekarang...," senyumnya sambil menggaruk pipi dengan satu jari.

"Begitu, ya..." Yuuichi tertawa. "Apa Kyousuke selalu segalak itu padamu?"

"Ya..., tidak juga... Ada juga saat-saat dia bersikap baik, kok. Misalnya..."

Malam itu, Yuuichi mendengar berbagai hal mengenai 'Kyousuke' dari dunianya Tenma. Ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyousuke yang dikenalnya. Dingin, keras kepala, dan jarang tersenyum. Hanya saja, Kyousuke di sana bisa bermain dan mencintai sepak bola. Dan bagi Yuuichi, itulah hal terpenting yang harus ada pada diri adiknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka, bertiga dengan Fei, berangkat ke SMP Raimon. Mengunjungi almamaternya seperti ini, mengingatkan Yuuichi akan berbagai macam hal. Saat belajar di kelas, saat berlatih sepak bola, saat mengikuti dan memenangkan kejuaraan... juga berbagai kenangan lain saat festival dan kelulusan. Belum lagi teman-teman, senior, junior, guru-guru...

_Sayangnya, semua ingatan itu palsu... _Yuuichi menunduk. _Dan ingatan mereka tentang diriku pun palsu..._

Yuuichi buru-buru mengusir pikiran buruknya. Ia tidak boleh terbawa perasaan. Tujuannya datang ke sini bukan untuk bernostalgia. Melainkan demi mengembalikan sepak bola kepada Kyousuke. Dan ... mengembalikan keadaan dirinya seperti semula.

_Diriku yang tidak bisa bermain sepak bola, ya...?_ Yuuichi menengadah menatap langit. _Kira-kira, 'dia' orang yang seperti apa, ya?_

Setibanya di gedung klub sepak bola, dengan bantuan Wondeba yang datang menyusul, Yuuichi menceritakan semuanya. Ia meminta bantuan seluruh anggota klub sepak bola untuk mengembalikan klub sepak bola Raimon, sekaligus masa lalu ia dan Kyousuke, seperti semula. Namun sebelum itu, Yuuichi minta agar ia diberi waktu lebih untuk mengambil artifak, atau pemandu jalan menuju masa enam tahun yang lalu; saat kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dirinya tak mampu lagi bermain sepak bola itu terjadi.

"Selain itu, ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum pergi..."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Wondeba, Yuuichi segera minta diri. Diikuti Tenma, ia berhasil menemukan Kyousuke di sebuah _game center_. Dicobanya sekali lagi untuk mengajak adiknya bermain sepak bola. Tapi, rupanya hati si keras kepala itu masih belum bisa digoyahkan.

"Jadi, yang ingin dilakukan Yuuichi-san itu... maksudnya bermain sepak bola dengan Tsurugi?" tanya Tenma.

"Begitulah..., tapi sepertinya memang mustahil, ya...?" Yuuichi mencoba tersenyum dan membuang pandang ke langit biru di depannya. Begitu cerah, berlawanan dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Itu tidak benar...," tukas Tenma. "Tsurugi sebenarnya pasti juga... ingin bermain sepak bola lagi."

Yuuichi tersenyum menatap Tenma. _Dia memang sangat mengenal Kyousuke..._

"Terima kasih. Tapi yang penting sekarang, kita harus bersiap-siap, demi mengembalikan klub sepak bola Raimon yang sesungguhnya," kata Yuuichi seraya beranjak pergi.

Tenma yang ditinggal sendirian masih diam di tempatnya. Ia tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu, untuk membujuk Tsurugi.

.

.

.

Langit memerah, pertanda tirai senja mulai turun. Yuuichi menghela napas sambil memandang bola sepak di dekat kakinya. _Ia benar-benar tidak datang..._

Sendirian membawa bola itu menyusuri tepi sungai, Yuuichi mencoba merekam setiap detil perasaan dan sensasi yang ia rasakan. Baik saat ia berlari, menggiring, menahan, dan menendang bola. Bahkan wangi rumput yang ia pijak pun diingatnya sebaik mungkin. _Karena sebentar lagi, aku takkan bisa melakukan semua ini..., _renungnya sambil memandangi bola yang menggelinding. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin coba melakukan umpan dan tembakan, tapi jika tak ada teman main, ya... tidak bisa 'kan?

Suara langkah seseorang mendekat, memutus lamunannya. Yuuichi menengok, dan seketika itu pula wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Kyousuke, akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Tapi aku...," Kyousuke berusaha menghindari tatapan mata kakaknya. "Aku tak tahu apa aku masih bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Soalnya sudah lama sekali..."

Walau awalnya Kyousuke berkata begitu, tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah asyik mengejar-ngejar bola. Dan permainan Kyousuke, sama sekali tidak seburuk yang ia katakan. Ia masih bisa memainkan sepak bola dengan baik. Sama seperti dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nii-san," kata Kyousuke saat mereka saling melempar umpan. "Bukannya Nii-san sekarang sedang ada _training camp_, ya? Kok, sudah pulang...?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga itu memaksa Yuuichi membiarkan umpan dari Kyousuke tak tergapai oleh kakinya. "Eh, so-soal itu, ya...? Itu..."

_Gawat... Aku harus mencari alasan yang bagus..._

"Nii-san...?" Kyousuke memiringkan kepala. Heran melihat kegugupan kakaknya.

"Nng..., sebenarnya..." _Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?_ "Aku ke sini untuk... mengembalikan sepak bola padamu, Kyousuke..."

"Nii-san..., ngomong apa, sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin kau terus bermain sepak bola ... seperti ini... Sepak bola yang membahagiakan dirimu, dan juga orang lain."

Kyousuke, lagi-lagi, mengalihkan pandang. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak ingin bermain sepak bola lagi..."

Yuuichi tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Tapi, sebetulnya kau dari awal tidak pernah membenci sepak bola 'kan?"

Kyousuke tertegun. "Itu..."

"Kyousuke!" Yuuichi kembali menendang bola. "Coba, lakukan tembakan!"

Dari kejauhan, Tenma dan Fei menyaksikan 'reuni' dua bersaudara itu dengan tatapan haru, sekaligus lega.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, dengan menggunakan bola yang ia mainkan bersama Kyousuke kemarin sebagai artifak, mereka pun siap untuk berangkat. Sayangnya dari keseluruhan anggota klub, hanya Tenma, Shindou, dan Nishizono yang sudah datang. Terpaksa mereka berangkat hanya berenam saja, karena tak mungkin menunggu hingga semua anggota datang, sementara gelombang ruang dan waktu mulai melemah.

Setibanya di masa enam tahun lalu, mereka kembali bertemu Alpha, yang bermaksud mengubah masa lalu Tsurugi bersaudara. Alpha yang tiba di masa ini tak mengenali mereka. Ia hanya memandang Tenma dan kawan-kawan sekilas, sebelum mendapat data mengenai pertemuan-pertemuan dengan mereka sebelum ini.

"Siapapun yang datang mengganggu, harus dimusnahkan," Alpha menurunkan Sphere Devicenya. Men-teleportasikan mereka ke gedung sepak bola SMP Raimon. Itu artinya, untuk mengembalikan masa lalu seperti semula, mereka harus mengalahkan Alpha dan timnya terlebih dahulu, melalui sepak bola. Fei segera mengeluarkan enam dupli-nya demi mencukupkan pihak Tenma sehingga genap sebelas orang.

Paruh pertama berlalu tanpa gol dari kedua pihak. Tim Alpha telah diperintahkan untuk berfokus pada pertahanan. Sedangkan Raimon, meskipun Tenma, Fei, dan Yuuichi pernah menghadapi Alpha sebelumnya, mereka tetap kesulitan. Karena ternyata Alpha juga telah diberikan data-data mengenai Tim Tenma, sehingga ia mudah menemukan celah untuk mengatasi serangan-serangan mereka.

Sejenak, Tenma dan kawan-kawan berunding untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya ada jalan, sih..." kata Wondeba sambil turun dari bangku pelatih. "Kemarin, aku diam-diam mengambil aura Tsurugi Kyousuke, untuk berjaga-jaga. Jika kita menggabungkan auranya dengan Yuuichi-kun, kita mungkin bisa menembus pertahanan mereka. Karena Alpha tidak mempunyai data tentang Tsurugi Kyousuke. Selain itu, karena mereka bersaudara, sudah pasti sangat cocok!"

"Tapi...," Fei ragu. "Apa memang segampang itu? Kyousuke yang kau ambil auranya itu sudah tidak bermain sepak bola lagi, lho?"

"Kalau itu sih..., aku juga tak bisa menjamin," jawab Wondeba seenak buntutnya."Tapi yang namanya kemungkinan selalu ada!"

Tenma dan kawan-kawan berpandangan. Menimbang-nimbang rencana dari Wondeba.

"Aku percaya dengan perasaan Tsurugi terhadap sepak bola," Tenma meyakinkan yang lain.

"Tenma-kun...," Yuuichi menatap Tenma, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita coba!"

Dan berpaling pada Wondeba. "Mohon bantuannya!"

Waktu yang tersisa tinggal beberapa menit. Setelah tim Alpha mulai mengubah permainannya dari defensif, menjadi offensif, Wondeba segera bersiap dengan pistol MixiMax, menggabungkan aura Tsurugi Kyousuke dengan tubuh kakaknya.

Menerima umpan dari Tenma, dengan menggunakan hissatsu shoot milik adiknya, Yuuichi pun mampu mencetak satu angka.

"Death Drop!"

Akhirnya.

Alpha menatap papan skor dengan pandangan kosong. Kemenangan Raimon dengan skor 1-0 itu berhasil mencegah berubahnya masa lalu Tsurugi bersaudara.

"Terima kasih, Kyousuke," bisik Yuuichi saat aura Kyousuke mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Alat komunikasi Alpha berbunyi, memberinya perintah untuk segera kembali.

"..._Yes._" Alpha menggigit bibirnya sejenak, sebelum berpaling pada rekan-rekannya. "Kita mundur."

Sehingga yang tersisa di sana hanya tinggal Tenma dan kawan-kawan.

"Dengan begini klub sepak bola Raimon telah kembali seperti semula..."

"Klub sepak bola Raimon yang sesungguhnya...?" Shindou memandang Yuuichi, yang tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi cercahan cahaya-cahaya kecil.

"Ini..."

"Karena masa lalu telah kembali seperti semula, garis waktu di manaYuuichi-kun mampu bermain sepak bola pun harus menghilang...," jelas Wondeba.

"Sudah waktunya, ya...," di mata Yuuichi, sosok Tenma dan kawan-kawan mulai mengabur. Tapi, ia tahu ia harus mengucapkan ini, sebelum suaranya juga ikut terambil.

"Terima kasih..."

.

.

.

Dan tubuhnya pun melayang-layang, tersedot jauh ke dalam kekosongan tak bertepi. Begitu senyap, begitu gelap, begitu hampa. Kelima inderanya seakan terkunci. Satu-satunya yang bisa dirasakan Yuuichi adalah sensasi ketiadaan yang perlahan tapi pasti menggerogoti tubuhnya, seperti sentuhan kabut yang dingin.

_Sebentar lagi... Aku bisa bertemu Kyousuke... Kyousuke yang bisa bermain sepak bola dengan bebas..._

"Nii-san...!" satu panggilan sekonyong menyentaknya. Yuuichi membuka mata. Kegelapan yang merenggut cahaya perlahan sirna, berubah menjadi warna putih yang melingkupi ruang pandang. Sehingga ia mampu menangkap sosok yang memanggilnya itu dengan jelas.

"Kyousuke...?" Yuuichi tertegun. Ia tampak terengah-engah, seperti baru saja berlari mengejar sesuatu. "Kenapa kamu...?"

"Nii-san! Apa maksudnya ini...?!" sentak Kyousuke, begitu napasnya kembali. "Kenapa Nii-san tak mengatakan padaku ... kalau Nii-san bermaksud melakukan _hal ini_?!"

"_Hal ini_ itu... apa maksudmu...?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Nii-san juga pasti sadar 'kan, apa yang akan terjadi kalau masa lalu kita dikembalikan seperti semula? Kenapa... Nii-san ... mau melakukan ini...?" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyousuke melengos. Berusaha menahan perasaannya yang membuncah.

Walau agak sulit menggerakkan tubuh yang sudah separuh lenyap, Yuuichi beringsut mendekati adiknya. Kyousuke yang menyadari kesulitan kakaknya, akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Namun saat ia melakukan itu, disadarinya bahwa tubuhnya pun mulai terasa berat... Satu per satu bagian dari dirinya ikut tercacah dan melebur ke dalam nuansa putih di sekitar mereka.

"Aku...," Yuuichi yang buka mulut pertama kali. "...tidak menyesalinya."

"Kenapa...?!" suara Kyousuke melengking. "Meski sudah tahu tidak akan bisa bermain sepak bola lagi di dunia itu, kenapa Nii-san tetap mau melakukannya? Kalau Nii-san mengatakan itu semua demi aku..., aku... aku... sama sekali... tidak merasa senang!"

"Kyousuke..." Yuuichi menatap Kyousuke yang sekarang terduduk bersimpuh di depannya. Kedua bahunya terguncang, akibat usaha menahan air mata.

Yuuichi berlutut. Tangannya yang sudah tercabik-cabik terulur untuk mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Aku tidak menyesalinya... karena kau sudah mengabulkan semua permohonanku..."

Kyousuke mengangkat wajah. "Permohonan...?"

Yuuichi mengangguk. "Untuk bisa sekali lagi bermain sepak bola denganmu, seperti yang kita lakukan saat masih kecil."

Kembali menunduk, Kyousuke mengesah lirih. "Bodoh... Nii-san bodoh... Kenapa malah memohon hal seperti itu...?"

Yuuichi tersenyum. Kali ini mencoba meraih Kyousuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Meskipun di dunia sana, aku masih bisa memelukmu, tapi aku ingin melakukannya sekarang, sekaligus mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kita berdua benar-benar menghilang..."

"Apa... itu...?"

Dielusnya punggung Kyousuke, lembut. "Terima kasih, atas semua yang telah kamu lakukan demi aku... Dan maaf, sudah membuatmu merasa cemas."

Pertahanan Kyousuke runtuh. Biji demi biji air mata mulai mendesak kelopak mata dan mengalir keluar. _Kakakku... betul-betul bodoh..._

Sambil menunggu saat-saat terakhir mereka tiba, dua bersaudara itu terus diam, mendekatkan tubuh mereka dalam rengkuhan satu sama lain.

"Nii-san...," Kyousuke memecah sepi, "...aku takut..."

Mendengar itu, Yuuichi merapatkan dekapannya. "Aku juga... Tapi, kita tidak sungguh-sungguh menghilang, kan? Kita hanya sedang kembali menuju diri kita yang sesungguhnya, di dunia seberang sana..."

"Bukan itu!" sanggah Kyousuke. "Yang aku takutkan adalah... jika harus melihat Nii-san ... yang tidak mampu berjalan itu... Lagi..."

"Lagi? Jadi dari awal kau memang sudah tahu, ya?"

Kyousuke tak menyahut. Hanya cengkraman pada bahu Yuuichi yang menjawab semuanya.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Yuuichi berkata, "Aku ... tidak tahu apa diriku di seberang sana bisa lapang dada menerima keadaan dirinya atau tidak... Tapi, meski dalam kondisi dan ingatan yang berbeda..., aku yakin perasaannya—atau perasaanku—kepada sepak bola tidak akan pernah berubah. Dan kuharap..., kamu juga sama..."

"Nii-san..."

"Tenma-kun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau benar-benar pemain sepak bola yang andal..."

"... Tenma...? Siapa dia...?"

"Temanmu, dari dunia seberang sana. Selain dia, kau juga memiliki teman-teman lain yang luar biasa. Jangan sia-siakan perasaan mereka, ya? Percayalah..., ada banyak orang yang bersedia menopang dirimu..., bukan hanya aku saja..."

"Nii-san..."

Menyadari lidahnya yang kian lama kian kelu, akhirnya Yuuichi pun berkata, "Sepertinya ... aku akan menghilang lebih dulu... Kyousuke..., aku akan menunggumu di sana..."

"Nii-san!" Kyousuke mencoba meraih serpihan Yuuichi yang masih tersisa. Namun percuma. Serpihan rapuh itu dengan mudah lolos dan lenyap dari genggamannya.

"Tak apa-apa. Jangan takut..."

_Karena kita ... pasti akan segera bertemu lagi..._

.

.

.

Tsurugi Yuuichi membuka mata perlahan. Menyadari langit bergradasi merah-biru telah menguasai pemandangan jendela kamarnya.

_Ah..., sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?_

Sembari berusaha untuk duduk di ranjang, Yuuichi sibuk memutar ingatannya kembali. Mengenai sesuatu yang penting, namun sayang ia tak mampu menjabarkannya.

Sekonyong, pintu kamar terbuka. Seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Maaf, Nii-san! Aku baru datang sekarang. Latihan sore tadi cukup makan waktu. Jadi..."

Yuuichi mengerjap sebentar, sebelum melontar pertanyaan, "Latihan itu maksudnya..., latihan sepak bola 'kan?"

Seseorang di ambang pintu, Tsurugi Kyousuke, mengangkat alis mendengarnya. "Ya..., tentu saja. Aku 'kan memang ikut klub sepak bola..."

"Oh iya., ya..." Yuuichi seakan tersadarkan. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

Kyousuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang, sembari mengamati wajah kakaknya. "Nii-san..., ada masalah, ya?"

"Ah, tidak... Tidak ada. Cuma...," Yuuichi memegang kepalanya sejenak. "...tadi sepertinya aku mimpi aneh..."

"Mimpi? Apakah mimpi buruk?"

Pelan Yuuichi menggeleng. "Entahlah, Kyousuke. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya..."

"Sudahlah, Nii-san... Jangan terlalu diingat, nanti malah jadi pusing. Lagipula itu 'kan cuma mimpi?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi..., sepertinya itu bukan mimpi buruk. Karena Kyousuke... juga muncul di sana..."

"Aku?"

"... Dan seingatku di akhir mimpi tadi... kau memarahiku..."

"Haah...?" Makin bingunglah Kyousuke, "Kenapa aku harus marah sama Nii-san?"

"Entah, ya?" Kali ini Yuuichi tertawa. "Mungkin karena aku sudah membuatmu kesal?"

"Nii-san...," Kyousuke menghela napas lega melihatnya. "Yaah, nggak masalah sih, kalau itu memang bukan mimpi buruk. Tapi, aku sedang tidak marah sama Nii-san, kok."

"Aku bakal sedih kalau Kyousuke memarahiku..."

"Nii-san ini ada-ada saja. Kenapa aku harus marah...?"

Untuk sesaat keduanya berpandangan, kemudian saling bertukar tawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyousuke, latihan sepak bolanya menyenangkan?"

"Begitulah, seperti biasa... Agak capek, sih..."

"Oh, ya? Kamu sudah makan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Masih kenyang. Kalau lapar, nanti aku bisa mencari makan di kantin sini, atau..."

Satu bunyi berkeriuk memotong kata-katanya. Kyousuke mengernyit. Bunyi itu bukan miliknya. Sebaliknya, muka Yuuichi bersemu merah.

"Jangan-jangan, Nii-san sendiri yang belum makan?"

"Eh, iya... Sepertinya tadi aku ketiduran lama sekali, sampai melewatkan jam makan siang," mata Yuuichi menuding nampan makan siang yang memang sama sekali belum disentuh. Kyousuke bangkit untuk mengambilkannya.

Belum sempat Yuuichi meraih satu suapan, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Antaran makan malam sudah tiba.

"Waduh..." Yuuichi meringis. "Masa aku harus memakan keduanya...? Kyousuke, kamu bantu, ya?"

Kyousuke kaget. "Mana bisa? Itu 'kan jatahnya Nii-san?

"Tapi, kalau makan dua porsi begini, nanti aku jadi gendut. Ya? Mau, ya?"

Kalau Yuuichi sudah memohon begitu, ia tak punya pilihan. "Ya, sudah... Tapi cuma buat sekali ini saja, ya?"

Diraihnya mangkuk nasi dari salah satu nampan, dan mengambil tempat di samping kakaknya. Makan malam bersisian dengan Nii-san. Entah kenapa sesuatu membuatnya merasa kalau hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Bukan. Bukan kejadian enam tahun lalu. Juga bukan di kamar rumah sakit. Tapi ... di ruang makan rumah mereka. Dan itu terjadi belum lama ini.

Padahal sudah lama sejak Yuuichi terakhir kali mencicipi makanan di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa, Kyousuke? Tidak enak, ya?"

"Eh?" Kyousuke tersentak. Lalu menggeleng. "E-enak, kok. Ng..., agak hambar, sih..." akunya kemudian.

"_Nii-san, telur dadarnya hambar, lho..."_

"_Masa? Tadi aku sudah memasukkan garam, kok!"_

"_Tapi masih hambar, nih..."_

"_Eeh...? Ya, sudah. Lain kali, garamnya kutambah, deh..."_

Sepotong percakapan itu melintas dalam memori. Kyousuke tidak ingat pernah melakukannya. Tapi entah kenapa adegan itu terasa sangat familiar.

_Mimpi…?_ Kyousuke termangu menatap sepotong telur dadar di ujung sumpitnya. _Ya..., mungkin saja..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Epilog_

_Pantai Miami, Florida, Amerika Serikat. Satu tahun kemudian._

Sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dari bibir pantai. Seorang gadis remaja yang duduk di depan turun, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam menikmati suasana laut yang, meski berisik, tapi membawa hawa liburan yang menyenangkan.

"Yuuka," sang pengemudi mobil memanggilnya. "Bantu yang di belakang dulu."

"Iya, iya. Aku nggak lupa, kok!" Gouenji Yuuka, gadis itu, bergerak membukakan pintu belakang. Mengulurkan tangan pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil.

"Ah, terima kasih..."

Dengan hati-hati, Yuuka membantunya melangkah keluar. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata begitu terpapar silaunya matahari Miami.

"Yuuka-san, biar saya saja..."

Penumpang lain turun dari pintu yang berlawanan, dan mendekati mereka. Mengambil alih pemuda itu dari Yuuka.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membawakan barang-barang..." Yuuka bergerak menuju ke bagasi. Mengambil bawaan mereka: keranjang bekal, dan tikar untuk alas duduk.

"Aku akan mencari tempat untuk memarkir mobil. Kalian pergilah duluan," Gouenji Shuuya beralih memandang si pemuda. "Yuuichi-kun, jangan memaksakan diri. Jalan saja pelan-pelan. Dan Tsurugi, jaga kakakmu."

"Baik," sahut keduanya serempak.

Dan mobil pun berlalu, meninggalkan tiga penumpangnya yang kini mulai melangkah menuju pantai.

"Ayo," Yuuka berjalan lebih dulu, sementara tangannya penuh dengan bawaan.

Kyousuke mengangguk, dan mulai menuntun kakaknya. "Nii-san, pelan saja, ya..."

Yuuichi melangkah hati-hati mengikuti tuntunan adiknya.

Segera Yuuka menemukan spot yang masih kosong dan menghamparkan tikar untuk mereka duduk.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kalian…, ehm, maksudku… Tsurugi-kun, nggak ikut berenang?"

Kyousuke menggeleng. "Saya jaga Nii-san saja."

Yuuka angkat bahu. "Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan!"

Tinggalah dua bersaudara itu sendiri. Yuuichi menatap adiknya. "Kyousuke, kalau kamu mau berenang, tak apa-apa, kok. Aku bisa jalan-jalan sendiri."

"Tidak usah. Lagipula, tadi Nii-san 'kan juga dengar Gouenji-san berpesan apa?"

"Iya... iya..." Yuuichi mengalah. Matanya menyapu sekelompok anak-anak yang bermain lempar tangkap bola di tengah ombak. Kelihatan seru sekali.

"Sampai sekarang, aku masih sulit percaya kalau Gouenji-san adalah orang yang berada di balik Fifth Sector..." kata Yuucihi setelah beberapa saat mereka saling berdiam diri.

Kyousuke mengangguk. "Tapi, dia melakukan itu untuk melindungi sepak bola. Hanya saja lewat jalan yang berbeda."

"Dan demi untuk itu, ia rela mempertaruhkan banyak hal yang penting baginya. Benar-benar keberanian yang luar biasa. Sepertinya kita mengidolakan orang yang tepat, ya, Kyousuke?"

"Iya..."

Kyousuke menekuk lutut di depan dada. "Sudahlah, Nii-san. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Kenangan buruk. Lagipula, Fifth sudah lama bubar..."

Ya, siapa mengira? Bukan cuma soal Gouenji-san sama dengan Seitei yang mengejutkan Kyousuke. Tapi juga fakta kalau dia dan juga donatur misterius yang membiayai operasi kakaknya adalah orang yang sama. Gouenji-san sendiri memang tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi, Kyousuke berhasil mengorek semuanya dari Yuuka.

Begini kurang lebih kata-kata yang diucapkan Gouenji saat mengunjungi kamar rawat Yuuichi tiga bulan yang silam.

"Aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf padamu. Bukan sebagai Gouenji Shuuya, tetapi sebagai Ishido Shuuji dari Fifth Sector."

Dan Yuuichi hanya bisa mengerjap berulang kali, tak memercayai penglihatannya. "Gouenji-san...?"

Gouenji menghela napas. "Kamu tak dengar kata-kataku, ya?"

Kyousuke sendiri bergegas keluar, setelah sebelumnya menyilakan satu kursi kepada pemain idolanya itu.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu...," Yuuichi mengangkat kedua telapak tangan ke depan. "Saya cuma... tidak mengira kalau..."

"Karena itulah, aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf, sudah melibatkan adikmu dalam organisasi kami. Yaah, beruntung akhirnya dia juga mengambil langkah yang sama denganku. Sebagai seorang pengkhianat."

"Jadi, Gouenji-san juga..."

Lantas, mengalirlah cerita Gouenji tentang bagaimana ia melibatkan diri sebagai orang tertinggi dalam Fifth Sector. Inilah untuk pertama kalinya ia bersedia membeberkan masalah itu pada orang lain. Gouenji menceritakan semua tanpa menutup-nutupi apapun. Kecuali satu hal. Kalau dia juga adalah donatur biaya operasi yang dijalani Yuuichi satu tahun silam di Amerika.

Seusai dia bercerita, Yuuichi malah tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Anda sama sekali tak perlu meminta maaf. Justru saya yang harus berterima kasih. Anda sudah melakukan hal yang hebat. Tak semua orang berani melakukannya."

"Jika kau tidak memaafkanku, aku takkan tenang seumur hidup," Gouenji bangkit berdiri, bermaksud untuk pulang, sebelum kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Yuuichi-kun, aku dengar soal ini dari Tsurugi. Kapan jadwalmu untuk kembali ke Amerika menjalani pemeriksaan?"

Yuuichi mengingat-ingat. "Ngg, mungkin dua-tiga bulan lagi..."

Gouenji mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengantarmu ke sana, bersama adikmu juga."

"Tapi... apa tidak merepotkan...?

"Tidak masalah, karena adikku, Yuuka, juga bermaksud berlibur ke Miami. Jadi sekalian saja. Oya, sebaiknya kau juga ikut ke sana. Bukannya iklim hangat seperti pantai baik untuk kesembuhanmu?"

Lantas, di sinilah mereka sekarang, berlibur di pantai Miami bersama Gouenji bersaudara.

Pada akhirnya, Yuuichi yang tak mengetahui apa-apa soal biaya operasinya, menyetujui rencana Gouenji yang berdalih hendak menebus kesalahan Seitei yang sudah menjerumuskan Kyousuke ke dunia Fifth Sector.

"Kyousuke, kita jalan sedikit, yuk!" ajak Yuuichi, menarik perhatian Kyousuke yang sedang terbengong sendiri, menonton orang-orang yang asyik mencicipi keriangan pantai. "Rasanya sayang sudah jauh-jauh ke sini, tapi cuma duduk-duduk saja. Aku juga ingin menyentuh air sebentar."

"Tapi, siapa yang menjaga barang-barang di sini?"

"Biar aku saja."

Kyousuke menoleh. Gouenji sudah kembali. "Pergilah. Benar kata kakakmu. Sayang kalau kalian hanya duduk saja di sini."

"Gouenji-san sendiri?"

"Aku masih capek. Biarkan aku istirahat."

"Baiklah, kalau sudah dibilang begitu...," Kyousuke bangkit, membantu Yuuichi berdiri.

Lantas mereka pun bergerak menuju tepi laut. Belaian ombak tanpa ragu menggelitik kaki keduanya. Yuuichi menjerit perlahan, karena sudah lama sekali kakinya tidak merasakan sensasi diterjang ombak seperti ini. Tapi kemudian, ia pun langsung membiasakan diri dan mengikuti tuntunan adiknya menapaki pasir basah yang hangat.

"Ng...? Kyousuke, apa itu, yang di dekat kakimu?"

Kyousuke menunduk, mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya. Sebuah botol kaca terapung-apung terbawa ombak. Kyousuke membungkuk untuk meraihnya, dan menyadari ada satu gulungan kertas kecil terselip di dalam.

**"Moshi mo unmei ga kawaru naraba..."** ("Seandainya takdir bisa berubah...")

"Ada kertas..."

"Seperti surat kaleng dalam botol kaca...?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Kira-kira, apa isinya, ya?"

"**Issho ni gooru mezashimashou..."** ("Mari melangkah menuju gawang bersama-sama")

.

.

.

**- Aku no Tsurugi: Regret Message Arc -**

**- Tamat -**

.

* * *

**Sudut coretan author:**

Se... selesai, lho... #nggak nyangka...

Saya nggak percaya fic bermodal iseng plus nekat ini bisa selesai juga... *mata berkaca-kaca*. Makasih buat yang sudah repot-repot baca sampai sini. Arigatou gozaimasu~

Ngomong-ngomong, yang pas Tsurugi bersaudara dari dunia paralel menghilang, kok jadi mirip adegan terakhir lagu A Faint Wish (Ichiru no Negai), ya? Temanya 'kan lagu Regret Message tapi malah...

Ah, ya sudahlah. ^^ Padahal saya nggak bermaksud begitu, lho *alasan

Oh ya, soal Gouenji = donatur itu, cuma dugaan, kok. Bukan spoiler. Jadi kalau misalnya nanti salah, jangan gebukin saya yah ^^v

Btw….,

sialansiyuukacurang bisapegang2tanganniisan sayajugamausialaan~ niisanitupunyakutahuu~ nggakakankukasihpadasiapapun ngrblgrblgrbl *bersama Tsurugi, burakon/yanderemodeon*

.

.

Nng…, cuekin aja tulisan di atas, ya? Maklum, authornya lagi seteress ^^

Yah, pokoknya dengan ini, fanfic 'Aku no Tsurugi' sudah tamat sepenuhnya (iyei). \(^o^)/

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak sudah baca sampai sini! Arigatou Gozaimashita~! ^^


End file.
